The Admirer
by WordSmithers
Summary: One day Hermione returns home to find a mysterious package waiting on her doorstep. The question is who sent it, and what are their intentions? It could bring her happiness or extreme pain. Who knows what will happen in this tale of Hermione and the Mystery Man?
1. The Bait

**Disclaimer : From this point forward please note that I own nothing from the HP universe. **

The Bait

Hermione got home from work, exhausted; she put her key into the lock and began to turn it. Luckily she looked down at her feet and noticed a parcel waiting by her door. Her brow furrowed and she bent down to pick up the unexpected package. She opened to door to her flat and pushed inside, sliding out of her uncomfortable shoes and tucking them neatly into the closet, along with her cloak. She walked slowly to the kitchen and put the parcel on the counter eyeing it warily as she pulled a bottle of white wine from the fridge. She poured a glass took a large sip of it then sighed opening the parcel.

It was a note book, completely blank, but there was a note tucked in between the front cover and the first page. _I hope you don't think this too forward, but I've been an admirer of yours for years. I've always been too intimidated to talk to you in real life so I thought of a handy way we could chat, if you'd like to of course. This book has a twin, that I am in possession of, and if you write in it I'll receive your message and vice versa. I don't want you to be wary that this might be a dark artefact, and I really hope you'll want to talk to me, yours truly V. _Hermione smirked. An admirer? Who used the initial V? It could be in reference to a muggle story called V for Vendetta, it could be an actual initial of their name, and it could be a random chosen letter. She sat there going over it in her head.

She wouldn't even have considered writing in it except for the fact that she was extremely lonely. She and Ron were no longer seeing each other, her job kept her isolated and busy, and while she still had other friends she couldn't see them as often as she liked. She worked at the ministry as a decoder. She was very adept at seeing through codes, and translating ruins. It was a highly prestigious job, but a solitary one. She sat in an office all day and read whatever got sent to her office and tried to decode or translate it.

She took a couple more sips of wine and then crossed her flat to her bedroom, and then into the adjoining bathroom. She quickly showered and then changed into a pair of pajamas. She slipped into her favorite rainbow leopard print pants and a loose black t-shirt that was promoting the band the weird sisters. She then stuck her feet into fluffy black slippers and padded back into the main part of her flat. She slowly prepared dinner, and ate it, then poured herself another glass of wine. She had been thinking through her whole routine about whether or not she should write in the notebook that had been sent to her. On the one hand it could be dangerous, who could forget about Ginny with Tom riddles old diary? But on the other hand she was dying to know who this V was. Thinking back on the danger factor she contemplated the letter V, V for Voldemort? Surely not, he was dead, like really dead, for sure dead.

Her mind made up she sighed and pulled the book towards her. She cracked it open to the first page and sat there for a minute. She stood and retrieved a pen from a drawer in her kitchen, topped up her wine glass and sat back down. She shut her eyes tight, thinking that this was possibly one of the stupidest things she could do, then put pen to paper. **Hi** **admirer. I wish you wouldn't be so secretive, who are you?** She sat there for only a minute before her admirer responded.

_What would the point in telling you be after I went to all the trouble of making this book to keep my identity a secret? _

**I suppose you have a fair point there. Do I know you?**

_Yes. Though not very well. I've wanted to talk to you for ages I'm really glad that you decided to write. _

**I admit myself to be quite intrigued by the mystery of this all, V. That was my main reason for writing. Well now that you have my attention, what should we talk about?**

_How was your day? _

Hermione smiled a bit at the response. **Busy, as usual, and yours?**

_Nerve wracking I sent this package off today and have hardly been able to focus wondering if you would write to me. _

**Why do you care so much?**

_Why not? I find you illuminating. I wish I wasn't a coward so I could talk to you face to face, but…Well maybe someday. _

Hermione sat there wondering what to say to that.

**Where do I know you from? Do you work at the ministry? Did you go to Hogwarts while I was there? This might seem like a stupid question, but, are you a guy, or a girl? **

_There's only so much I can tell you without giving myself away isn't there? No, I don't work at the Ministry, and yes, we went to school together. I am a guy. That's all I really feel comfortable disclosing. For now. _

**Were we in the same year? What house were you in? Please just give me something to go off of. **

_I'm sorry; I can't answer either of those questions. Please forgive me for acting enigmatic, but anonymity is the name of my game. _

**I don't think I care much for your game, what are we to talk about if you are unable to reveal anything about yourself to me?**

_We can talk about you. I'm very interested in you. _

**I hardly think that's fair, since you already seem to know so much about me. I on the other hand know nothing about you. Why should I even trust you?**

_I suppose you have a point there. I'm not sure what I can do to put you at ease. Maybe a bit of back story, although you'll just have to take my word for it. I was at Hogwarts while you were there, I watched get sorted. I was a little disappointed that you didn't get sorted into my house, but what can you do? _

Hermione sat there and sank her hands into her hair. What an infuriating guy!

**Okay so you were either in my year or older than me, and not in Gryffindor. What else? **

_I'm afraid that's all I'll say for now. I'm sorry if I am frustrating you. _

**You are, yet somehow I am still writing to you. I feel kind of stupid. Why won't you tell me who you are though? I want the real reason. I don't believe it is just because you are shy. Do you think I won't like you? Are you insecure about your appearance? **

_Don't feel stupid. I am kind of shy, but if we are being totally honest, I'll tell you the reason. I was injured, during the war, and now when I go out in public, people stare. I don't ever want to see the revulsion on your face if you were to see me. _

**I've seen plenty of war injuries. Though I'm sure you know I have. Ron's brother Bill was mauled by a werewolf and I have no problems looking at him. I doubt it could be worse than that. **

_Please believe me, it is worse than that, far worse. Maybe one day when you've fallen for my charms and will look past what you see…Maybe then I'll tell you. _

**Well man of mystery, it's time I got to bed. **

_Will you write to me again? Maybe tomorrow?_

**I'll think about it if you make it worth my while. Because this was just sheer frustrating tonight, you can't hold my interest by dodging questions forever. Good night V. **

_Good night Ms. Granger. _

Hermione sat back and closed the book. She knocked back the rest of her wine then crawled into bed. Her head was shifting through all of the information she had received from her so called admirer. She tossed and turned trying to shut her brain off long enough for her to get to sleep.

* * *

Her admirer on the other hand sat back satisfied and smirked. She had done exactly what he wanted. She had opened to book and wrote to him, letting him in if only a little bit. His plan in action and so far succeeding, he stood from his desk and stretched before flopping into bed and falling quickly, and happily asleep.

* * *

Hermione groggily opened her eyes. It was a Saturday, which meant no work. She sat in bed for a while trying to remember what she had been dreaming of. She could not remember no matter how hard she tried. She snuggled back into her dark brown comforter hoping that she could fall asleep for a little longer, but thoughts of her admirer were plaguing her. She thought it might seem desperate if she woke up and rushed to the notebook first thing. She had to hand it to whomever it was, they knew exactly how to hook her. Ever since she was a little girl mysteries and enigmas drew her like a moth to the flame.

The only feeling she could admit to feeling towards the mystery writer were agitation and impatience. She felt she almost had no choice but to figure out who this guy was. With that in mind she rolled out of bed, cooked herself breakfast and then headed off to the ministry to look at the war records. To see if any name on the list of the wounded would resonate with her. Minor injuries of course were not recorded, but from the way V was talking it was not a small injury. Flustered and out of ideas, Hermione stomped out of the ministry and then apparated to her apartment building, She threw herself onto her couch and sighed. It took all her self-control not to snap up the notebook and start writing in it. She had decided earlier that she would wait until after dinner to write, if in fact she did. The hours seemed to dawdle on, she did however finally make dinner, and after she ate she pulled the notebook towards her.

* * *

**AN: So a brand new story! I know my last one isn't quite finished yet, but this idea was just nagging at me. The italicized print is the mystery man and the bold print is Hermione. I wonder who this mystery man could be? Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think by leaving a review! Thanks for reading! :) **


	2. The Lure

The Lure

**Okay seriously, tell me who you are! I had the worst sleep last night, plagued by the trying to figure out your identity.** Hermione again only had minutes to wait before there was a response.

_Hello Hermione. I wish you weren't so focused on my identity. If you knew…_

**If I knew then what? I wouldn't talk to you? Do you think me a very shallow person? **

_No. I don't think you are a superficial person. But there are certain things in the world that everyone is prejudiced against. _

**And what is it that you think I am prejudiced against?**

_It's not you specifically, it's everyone on the whole, I hardly leave my house anymore, and when I do it's to jeers, and disrespect. _

**Disrespect? An injury you sustained that brings disrespect? I don't understand. **

_I know, and I'm sorry. Can we talk about something, anything else? _

**So tell me about yourself then. You seem to know an alarming amount about me. What is it that you do all day?**

_Well I have a job. I'm lucky enough that I can do most of my work from home that takes up most of my time. But I have a couple of hobbies. I love potion making, and I try often to come up with my own potions, mostly to no avail. I read, a lot, and I think about you. And that's my day. _

**Potion making and reading, that's interesting. I don't suppose you can tell me more about your job? **

_I'm afraid not. Tell me about what interests you. _

** Well before you sent this parcel to me I was on the verge of a breakthrough with a bit of defensive magic I've been working on. I like cooking and my job, and I also read a fair bit. But my main focus for the last twenty four hours has been you, and finding out who you are. **

_I'm flattered. What do you like to read?_

**Everything. Anything. Recently I've been reading a compendium of works on the early stages of Wizarding law. I find it fascinating. And you, what are you reading? What do you like to read? **

_I have a wide range of interests, but folklore is a big draw for me. I don't really know why but I've always loved it. I'm reading a biography on Merlin at the moment. He had a more exciting life than I realized. _

**I know! I've read a couple different biographies that had to do with him. **Hermione and her Mystery guy talked about the crazy life of Merlin for about forty minutes. There was a bit of a lull in the writing and V asked something Hermione was not prepared for.

_What happened between you and Ron? I mean you guys seemed made for each other. I was pretty happy when you broke up. But I think I was the only one. _

**Well that's nice of you. **Hermione laughed. **But it was just that I had imagined myself in love Ron for ages. When we finally did get together it just never seemed…right. For either of us, so we tried for a while and then one night just talked about what we were feeling. We are still friends and it's not too awkward so, that's good I guess. **

_I could pretend to be sorry, but I'm not. I guess it's good that you guys are still friends though, it would be pretty awkward as pretty much all of your friends are mutual. _

**Yeah, that was something that we talked about. And I still get invited to his parents' house at the holidays, I usually decline and go to see my parents, but I sometimes miss the way it was. But life goes on I suppose. **

_It does. I take it then that the rest of his family is rather fond of you. _

**I suppose they are. What about you. What was your last relationship like? **

_I've never really been in a serious or lasting relationship. And I've recently lost someone pretty important to me. So getting close to people is even harder than it used to be. _

**I'm sorry to hear that. Was it the war?**

_I can't really talk about it. It hurts too much. _

**I get it. It seems everyone has lost someone important in the last couple of years. And not many people can talk about it. I wish I knew who you were. **Hermione knew that even having a clue as to when V's important person died wouldn't make him any easier to identify. There had been massive loss in the war, and afterwards as well. Hermione's eyes were feeling tired so she said goodnight to V for the time being. **Well V I am going to have to cut this conversation short. It's time to sleep. I had a more enjoyable chat with you this evening. I still wish you would tell me who you are instead of this charade. I hope you'll tell me soon. **

_Goodnight Hermione, I'll tell you when I can. I hope you don't lose interest before I'm ready. _

**I don't think it's likely that I'll lose interest any time soon. **With that Hermione stood, shut the book, and headed off to get ready for bed. She settled into sleep a little easier.

* * *

But when she awoke in the morning her first thought was of V. She decided that the more she talked to V the sooner he would feel comfortable telling her who he was. So she got up and got a bowl of cereal and the notebook, and settled into a chair in her living room.

**Good morning V. **She waited almost twenty minutes before a reply came. She had some music playing in the background and another book on law open, so it didn't feel too long.

_Good morning. You woke up earlier than I did clearly. I am not much of a morning person. _

**I am I love the morning. **Hermione spent the better part of her Sunday chatting back and forth with V. They had quite a bit in common, and Hermione felt herself really enjoying the time she spent chatting with this guy. He was funny and intelligent. She was worried about who he was though. Why was it so important for him to hide his identity from her? She stopped asking him to tell her though, as it always got her nowhere. There was a knock at the door that Hermione wasn't expecting. **It looks like I've got unexpected company. I'll write to you later if I can. **She shut the book and stuck it on her bookcase before rising and answering the door. When she opened it she was a little surprised to see the red head on the other side of the door.

* * *

**AN: I myself am intrigued by who this mystery man is. I am kind of between two choices in my head. I think this length of chapter will be standard as it is mostly dialogue between Hermione and V. Anyway guys please please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading! :) **


	3. Doubt

Doubt

"Oh, Ginny, come on in, I wasn't expecting you was I?" Hermione asked.

"No, I was in the neighbourhood and I thought I'd stop by. We haven't talked in a while." Ginny plopped onto a couch, totally at home in Hermione's flat. "So how's life?" She asked with a grin as Hermione sat back in the chair she had previously been in.

"I can't complain I guess. I've been quite busy with work and such. What about you?"

"Yeah about the same I suppose. I feel bad that we haven't hung out much since you and Ron split up." She got a glint in her eye. "What is work and such exactly?"

"Well you know, developing spells, and working on my cooking skills." Hermione knew it would be unwise to tell Ginny about her admirer so stopped at that. But it was almost like Ginny _knew_ something.

"Haven't been hanging around anyone new? Because you haven't been spending much time with us." She was referring to herself and Harry.

"Uh, not really." Hermione knew she was a rubbish liar and looked away from Ginny.

"Ooh! There is someone, who is it?" Ginny perked up.

"I-uh-I…" Hermione stuttered trying to come up with a lie.

"Don't bother lying to me Mione. I know you too well. Just tell me!" Ginny demanded.

"I feel like you won't understand." Hermione shrugged.

"Try me." Ginny shot Hermione a challenging smile. Hermione sighed and paused to figure out how she would phrase it.

"I have been talking to someone lately. Only I'm not quite sure who they are…" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know who they are? That makes no sense, you realize that?"

"I do. But…I've been talking with them for the past couple of days but only through correspondence."

"So like you just got an owl out of the blue and decided to write back? That's barmy Hermione." Ginny laughed. Hermione sighed and wondered if she should tell Ginny it wasn't an owl delivering messages back and forth. Ginny seemed to come to that conclusion herself though. "That seems like it would take quite a while though to have any sort of conversation that way. So it isn't an owl. Talk to me Hermione."

"You're going to freak out, and I know you are. And I want you to remember that I am completely able to take care of myself." As Hermione spoke, Ginny's eyebrows shot up and she looked at Hermione with a very worried expression on her face.

"Merlin Hermione tell me already. You are scaring me." Hermione heaved a deep breath and pulled her notebook off of the shelf.

"I was sent this notebook. And it had a note in it that said it was from and admirer, and that he was too nervous to talk to me in real life, so he sent me this. I've done a bunch of spells on it to make sure that it is safe, and it all seems fine to me." Ginny looked shocked.

"Hermione a book that writes back to you? How could you think this is okay? Don't you remember what happened to me?"

"I knew you would react that way, but, Voldemort is dead, and this is not controlling my mind. Plus I have training in Occlumency and Legilimency; I would be able to tell if someone was trying to get into my head!" Ginny frowned and shook her head slightly.

"I still think it's stupid, but, if you're sure then…whatever." Ginny blinked and looked away from Hermione.

"Please don't be mad at me Gin. Don't you trust me?" Hermione sat forward and put a hesitant hand over one of Ginny's hands. Ginny sighed and looked back at Hermione.

"Of course I do Mione…you can't blame me for worrying though." She stated.

"I don't. It's touching that you care that much. But I'm positive this is nothing like what happened to you." Ginny nodded and sat back, a small smile appearing on her face.

"So what's he like then?" She asked.

"He's…funny, intelligent, we have so much in common." Hermione sighed.

"Well then why won't he tell you who he is?" Ginny asked.

"He said he has some kind of injury from the war, and that people…judge him because of it. I don't really know what he is talking about." Ginny thought for a second or two.

"Well I can think of one thing that it might be." Ginny looked at Hermione warily. "You might get pissed off but…You know after Voldemort died all of the branded death eaters experienced quite a bit of pain where their marks were. And you can never get rid of the mark. People hate anyone who is marked." Hermione thought about it for a minute.

"I suppose that is a possibility. In fact it makes quite a bit of sense." Ginny looked sadly over at Hermione.

"Only one way to find out." Ginny smiled at Hermione.

"You think I should ask him?" Hermione looked incredulously at Ginny.

"Well yeah, I would. Well I wouldn't because I wouldn't be talking to him in the first place, but, yeah ask him!" Ginny looked at her watch out of nowhere. "Merlin! Is that the time? I have to go! I'm really sorry Hermione! I'll owl you okay?"

"Sure." Hermione smiled at Ginny and saw her out the door. As soon as Ginny was gone Hermione stole over to the notebook and opened it.

**Are you still there?**

_I'm still here._

**Good. Sorry about that, it was Ginny. She was pretty pissed at me for writing in an apparently sentient notebook. **

_Yeah, I can see that. I hope you don't think this is something like what happened to her. _It was a pretty well-known fact about what had happened to Ginny in her first year at Hogwarts.

**I don't think that. Plus I think I am a little harder to dupe than an eleven year old…but who knows. **Hermione was hoping against hope that Ginny would be proven wrong. She wasn't quite sure how to broach the subject.

_What does that mean? Who knows? You think I'm playing some sort of trick?_

**I didn't say that. I just…I'm wondering if your injury from the war has something to do with your…affiliation during the war. Maybe that's why you describe yourself as being a victim of prejudice? I don't mean to say that I am calling you anything, or that if you were I would write you off. But I'm kind of wondering… I hope you're not mad or offended by this. **Hermione sat and watched the paper willing V to say something back to her. He did eventually and it did nothing to quell her suspicions.

_Suppose I was on the losing side of the war? What would you think? _Hermione's heart thudded once painfully.

**So it's true then? **

_I didn't say that. I've already told you that I can't reveal much about myself. And whether I was on the dark side or not I'm interested in what you have to say about this. _Hermione blinked in surprise a couple of times. The answer was not quite what she was expecting. So she thought for a good couple of minutes before answering.

**People change. People do things when they are afraid that they later wish they hadn't. Voldemort was a powerful wizard with many ways to get what he wanted. So, depending on the circumstances I could forgive someone for being on the other side of the war. One thing I have learned is that not everything is black and white, or right and wrong. There are complexities to every decision we make.** Hermione sat there pretty pleased with her wording, looking over her paragraph waiting for V to write back.

_That's quite a liberal view, and certainly different than I expected from you. A pleasant surprise Hermione; I'm glad we landed on this topic. _

**Care to enlighten me on your views having to do with the war and the two sides. **

_It's very similar to yours. Only I think some things are not quite justifiable. There comes a point where enough is enough and you should be able to say no. Is there a justification for torturing people even if you are under duress? I'm inclined to say no. But as you say, there are complexities. At any rate I hate to cut this conversation short, but I have to turn in for the night. I hope to talk to you soon. _

**Goodnight V. **Hermione unhappily shut the book more confused than before.

On the other side of the book, its counterpart was pleased. The girl was like nothing else he had encountered. He only hoped he could bolster his courage enough to face her.

* * *

**AN: I'm still on the fence about who the admirer will turn out to be. I have two really good ideas and I'm not sure where I will take it. I haven't gotten any feedback on this story so I'm not sure how you all are feeling about it. I'd love a review or two. Thanks for reading! :) **


	4. Frustration

Frustration

Hermione was in a bad mood. She was frustrated with pretty much every aspect of her life. At work she had a page of runes that was indecipherable, her work on one of her spells was at a standstill, and she still couldn't figure out who V was. And since her visit with Ginny she felt like she was spending too much time by herself. So when she got home from work that day and stepped out of her shoes, turned to the living room and saw the notebook glowing she gave a low growl. Whenever the notebook was glowing there was an unread message from V waiting inside, but she was too aggravated to care. She stomped into her bedroom and tore off her clothes before stepping into the shower and trying to let the warm water relax her. The shower helped a bit, so she stepped out and wrapped a light blue towel around herself. She grabbed her hairbrush and pulled it through her hair; more times than was necessary, because she enjoyed the sensation of pulling the brush through unknotted hair she further relaxed as she stood in front of her mirror. Finally she stepped into her bedroom and put on a pair of white and pink plaid pajamas with a loose fitting green t-shirt.

Having taken the edge off of her day she went into the kitchen and magically set some food to cooking, and then poured herself a glass of wine. Waiting for dinner to finish cooking she went into her living room and grabbed the glowing notebook. She took it with her back into the kitchen and had a seat at the kitchen table. She heaved a heavy sigh and flipped the notebook open.

_Hermione are you there? I guess you must be at work. I have a question for you please write me back when you are able. _

**What is it?**

_Hmm, in a bad mood?_

**Huh? How did you pick up on that?**

_You usually aren't so brusque when you first start a conversation._

**That's mighty observational of you. Now what do you want to ask me?**

_Oh, right, I wanted to ask you about me. I almost feel comfortable that you won't flip out when you see me, however before you do I kind of want to know who you think I am. So that if you are close, or guess who I am I won't feel so nervous._

**Well if I had to guess…I would say that you are a former death eater, obviously pardoned so you must have done something right. And if that is not the case I would say that you are someone who lost a great deal in the war and have a hard time trusting people's intentions, otherwise you wouldn't have come up with this ruse to talk to me. Do I need to be more specific?**

_If possible, yes. _

**I really couldn't say. If you turn out to be a reformed death eater, and are somewhere around my age then my only guess would be Draco Malfoy. However, if you are just someone hurt in the war, then you could be absolutely anyone. Assuming that everything you've told me is true than I don't have a clue, however if you were tweaking things here and there, I do have one guess.**

_What do you imagine I might be tweaking?_

**What house you were in. I've been thinking and there is only one person I know who was so emotionally hurt from the war. And he was in Gryffindor.**

_Why would a Gryffindor want to hide his identity from you?_

**Because I dated one of his siblings?** Hermione sat there with her lip caught in between her teeth. V was taking ages to reply, so she got up and fetched her dinner which had finished cooking minutes before. She sat and started picking at her meal, trying to keep her eyes off of the notebook, and failing. V finally answered about thirty minutes later. After Hermione had finished eating and had poured herself more wine. She took the notebook into the living room with her and sat down.

_Your mind has always interested me. Those are two extremely remarkable guesses. I'm actually taken aback by them. I'd forgotten just how sharp you are. _

**So one of my guesses was right then?**

_Where would my air of mystery be if I answered you?_

**I really hate you, whoever you are. This whole enigmatic I can't tell you who I am bullshit is making me crazy. I'm fed up with nothing in my life making sense. **Hermione slammed the book shut in frustration and scrambled to her feet. She took a couple of deep breaths and sat back down. The book was glowing, but Hermione wasn't sure she could handle what was written there. Eventually she calmed down enough to open the book.

_I'm sorry Hermione. If I could tell you the truth, then I would, but, you'll just have to wait till we meet. Just try to be patient. Everything will be revealed in time. I just hope you can wait. _

**Give me one good reason why I should wait, why I should keep talking to you, when all you do is frustrate me?**

_If I had a good enough reason for you, I would tell you. But I don't. So abandon me and this if you want. I don't think I'll get over it anytime soon, but I don't want to mess your life up. Do what you like. _

**I don't know what to do. You confuse me. I'll talk to you later; I can't handle this right now. **

_Goodnight Hermione. I'm sorry. _Hermione didn't bother responding and stood up quickly making her way to her bedroom and flopping down on the bed.

* * *

**AN: So this chapter is on the short side, but I'll make up for it next time. I don't think this story will be that long. I'm not sure how how I would feel in Hermione's place, but I think I would start getting pretty upset. Please let me know what you think and review! This story is a little on the different side and I'd love some feedback! I would like to thank my two reviewers so far! Thanks for reading!  
**


	5. Agreed

Agreed

Hermione woke up in the morning and sighed. Luckily she didn't have to work that day so she lazed about in bed for about ten minutes before getting up and brushing her teeth and making her way into the kitchen to make some tea and breakfast. She contemplated going out, or owling Ginny, but still in a mood from the night before, refrained. Halfway through breakfast though, a thought occurred to her. Why should V hold all the power, he really didn't have any. His whole scheme relied on her talking to him, with that in mind she strode into the living room and picked up the notebook. She returned to her kitchen table and her breakfast, flipping the book open and thinking how she would word her ultimatum.

**V, after much consideration I have decided that I'm not playing your game anymore. If I don't get to meet you, or learn your identity, I'm sure that it will be a constant irritation for a while, but then I'll get over it. Here's how this is going to work, I'll give you twelve hours to either set up a time for us meet, or tell me your identity. If you don't I will throw out this notebook and reject any other means of communication you try to send me. Playing around with my emotions like this is not fair. And I refuse to play along anymore. You have until 9 pm. **

Hermione smirked down at the book at then flipped it closed. She sat back with her tea in her hands and finished drinking it. She slowly sat up and then set her dishes to magically washing themselves. She then went into her living room and picked up a newly acquired book on spells that she was hoping would help with the block she was having with her latest spell. She studied for hours, until stomach was empty again and telling her it was time for lunch. She went into the kitchen and quickly mixed up a salad. The notebook that had been left sitting on the table was glowing. She took a couple of bites of her salad before flicking the book open.

_I was hoping it wouldn't come to this. But I suppose you're right. It isn't fair of me to keep you guessing like this. I just…I'm afraid of what you'll think of me. And if you'll be mad at me for this notebook. I want just a little more time, a week? _

**No, I won't give you a week. I told you twelve hours and, you have eight left now.**

_You're killing me! _

**I doubt that very much. But you are annoying me, and that is an undoubtable fact. **

_Okay, okay, meet me tomorrow evening at eight o'clock, let's meet at Hastings. I'll make a reservation, just tell them your name when you get there and they will bring you to me. I'll get us a private room._

**Hastings? Isn't that super expensive? I don't think I have anything nice enough to wear there. **

_It's pretty expensive, yes, but this is a special occasion and I know the owner, he owes me, so…And don't worry about finding something to wear, if you don't mind too much I'll have something selected for you and delivered to you tomorrow morning. Don't worry I also have a friend that works at __Twilfitt and Tatting's_, and she owes me as well.

**I can't say that I mind terribly. However if it doesn't suit I'll just rummage in my closet. How could you possibly hold so much clout with so many people?**

_Well I suppose that I've helped many people get back on their feet after the war. And people are grateful for that. And yes, of course, wear whatever you like, you can show up in pajamas for all I care. _Hermione's lips involuntarily curved upward.

**I don't think I'll wear PJs, but…I guess you'll just have to wait and see. Helped a lot of people get back on their feet. That's interesting phrasing. I hope you'll tell me more about it.**

_Tomorrow I promise I will. I just want to ask you something. Will you at least spend the day with me today, as we are? I am so scared that you won't want to talk to me again. _

**I suppose. I'm glad that you agreed to meet me. I would have been seriously mad if I never found out who you were. **

_What if…What if I'm not what you expect? Or what if I am? _

**Well I only gave you two possibilities that I've been thinking of. And they were pretty out there. I'm not really expecting much right now. I can't say how I'll react till I see you. **

_But you'll at least give me dinner? At least give me a chance?_

**Probably, unless I don't know what. I can't really make any promises since I don't know who you are, but I will try to keep a level head no matter who you turn out to be. **

_I guess that's all I can ask for. _

Hermione chatted with V for the rest of the night. They talked about the breakthrough she was making with her spell, and he talked about a new book he was reading. They chatted until pretty late at night, when Hermione declared it was time for bed.

**If you expect me to look halfway decent tomorrow then I'll need to get some beauty sleep. **

_I'm sure you'll look great no matter how much sleep you get. Yes, I had better get to sleep too. I have lots to arrange tomorrow morning. I guess I'll see you tomorrow._

**Yes. I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight V. **

_Goodnight Hermione. I sincerely hope that this is not the last time I get to talk to you. _

Hermione closed her eyes and shut the book, rising and heading into her room. She thought her head would be abuzz with nerves and questions about the next day, but it was quiet and she soon fell asleep.

* * *

She awoke many hours later to the sound of knocking on her door. She groggily got up and answered the door. There was a perky young witch on the other side of the door holding a garment bag. "Good morning Ms. Granger." She beamed. "I have a dress delivery for you. We are almost certain the fit will be perfect, if you would like to try it on I can stand by to ensure it fits like a glove." Hermione blinked a couple of times, and shook her head slightly before squeezing her eyes shut and opening them again.

"Sorry, of course, come on in!" Hermione stood back and let the blonde haired, green eyed witch into her flat. "Can I get you some tea, or coffee?"

"I wouldn't mind. If you're having tea I would love some." Hermione looked over at the blonde and smiled.

"Tea it is. You can set that dress down on the couch and come into the kitchen." Hermione waved the girl over. "Well it seems you know me. What can I call you?" Hermione asked looking over her shoulder as she started preparing the tea.

"My name is Eliza, that'll do for me Miss." She grinned. She was on the thin side, but very pretty. Hermione was planning on milking her for information on V.

"All right, I will call you Eliza if you call me Hermione." She flashed her best smile at the girl as she set a mug of tea in front of her. "Do you take cream or sugar?" Eliza did indeed take both so Hermione got the sugar bowl down and a small pitcher of cream out of the fridge.

"Thanks very much Hermione, this is very hospitable of you. Most people just treat me like a servant."

"Yes, people can be awful. Especially in the upper class, which I assume you mainly service."

"Yes Hermione, that is correct."

"I was wondering…Probably you can't tell me, but, who sent me this dress?" Eliza's eyes gleamed and she was trying her hardest not to giggle.

"Sorry, I'm not allowed to tell you that. But I might add that I think you are very lucky." She cast her eyes down and took a large sip of tea.

"Hmm." Hermione pondered her new piece of information as they finished their tea.

"Well I think we ought to move on to the dress fitting, I'll be in a spot of trouble if I take too long." Eliza said after a couple of minutes.

"Of course." Hermione stood and walked into the living room scooping up the garment bag and heading to her room. "I'll be right out." She called to Eliza. She opened the garment bag and gasped. The dress was stunning. It was a shimmering black dress with red sparkly threading through it. It was asymmetrical with one long sleeve and the other arm completely exposed. It was figure hugging, but looked good on Hermione's slim form. It hugged her in all the right places and she was happy with the way the colours accented well with her skin tone and eyes.

She stepped out into the main room and Eliza squealed. "You look amazing! The only thing I would change…" She pointed her wand at the dress and made it a smidge shorter so that it reached just above her knees. "Oh…and maybe…"She flicked her wand again and the dresses colours inverted so that the main colour of the dress was a shimmering red with black sparkling threads through it. "There I think it's perfect. What do you think?"

"Yeah, I like this better, for sure." Hermione grinned at Eliza.

"What are you going to do with your hair?" She asked excitedly.

"Hmm I'm not sure, what do you think?" Eliza's eyes lit up.

"I think that you should straighten it out, and put it in an up-do, kind of like a twisted up bun, with strands falling around your face." She looked away and bit her lip. "Can I come back after work and help you get ready? I'm really excited about this."

"Do you know my guy really well?"

"Sort of. But my main reason is that you are gorgeous and I want to help you look amazing for this night! I want to be a stylist one day. And I try to get in practice whenever I can."

"Please, come back after your shift I would love some help." Eliza beamed.

"All right! Expect me at six then." She bounced out of the apartment and Hermione smiled to herself. Then headed off to shower. She took a little more care than usual and shaved meticulously; there was a lot of leg showing with the dress that V had gotten her. After she had showered she applied lotion to her skin then put on a deep purple robe. She had some time to kill before Eliza came back. So she had a snack and read some more of her spells book. At six o'clock precisely there was a knocking at her door. She opened it to see Eliza with a beautiful pair of shoes in her hands.

"Hey Eliza, come on in."

"I got you some shoes. They looked like they would match your dress perfectly! And I got them at a steal with my discount!"

"Wow, thank you so much Eliza! What do I owe you for these?"

"Oh, please! On the house! For letting me play with your hair and make-up!"

"That is really generous of you. Thank you!" Eliza shrugged it off and ordered Hermione into her bathroom so she could start working on her hair, which she finished quickly and then span Hermione around so that she could start on her make-up. When she let Hermione see her reflection she gasped, she hardly looked like herself. She looked pretty fantastic if she was being honest. Eliza left the room so Hermione could change into the dress, and slip into the peep toe, dark red high heels that Eliza had brought for her. She checked her appearance in the mirror before walking out of her room and grinned. She looked good.

"Wow!" Eliza exclaimed as Hermione came out of her room. "You look drop dead!" She looked at her watch. "You have to get going. But before you do can I get a quick picture?" Hermione nodded and Eliza snapped a picture. "Thank you Hermione! This was fun. Would you mind terribly if I owled you some time in the next week. You know to see how things go tonight?"

"Sure! Whenever you like." Eliza and Hermione walked out of her apartment building and Eliza gave her a bubbly good luck. The restaurant V had chosen wasn't far from her place so she walked there. When she entered the golden hued restaurant she looked about briefly, impressed by the opulence of the place.

"Can I help you Miss?" The hostess asked her. She had sleek black hair that just reached her chin and was wearing a tight black dress.

"Yes, I'm meeting someone here tonight. He told me just to tell you my name. So, I'm Hermione." There was a glint of recognition in her eyes and a small smile formed on her lips.

"Right this way, please." She led her to the back of the restaurant and up a winding staircase. She opened the door at the top of the stairs and gestured for Hermione to enter. She did and she blinked a couple of times to adjust her eyes to dimmer lighting in the room.

"Hello Hermione." A deep voice came from her left. She looked and gasped softly.

"Hello V."

* * *

**AN: A cliffhanger! I'm sorry! Haha! I'm still struggling to put a face on V. This is quite a long chapter as promised. I quite like Eliza! I'd like to send a quick shout out to my reviewers it means a lot to me! So if you all could please please review and let me know what you think I'd be grateful! Thank you so much for reading guys, hope you enjoyed! :)  
**


	6. Hello

Hello

Hermione sat opposite of her admirer and looked at him. One of her guesses had in fact been right. Across from her sat Draco Malfoy, and quite frankly she was stunned.

"I hope you're not disappointed." Draco said quietly.

"I'm not. But very, very curious. I always thought that you hated me." Hermione glanced at Draco as she spoke.

"When I was younger, I was…mislead, by certain ideals that people around me held. But I have my own mind now." He sighed. "I hope you won't hold my past against me."

"It's kind of hard to look past some of the things not only you, but your family have done. But…we all do things we regret I suppose. Can you tell me why I should trust that you've changed?"

"A valid question. If you'll listen I'd like to tell you why and how I've changed." He looked at Hermione with his piercing blue eyes and she nodded. "I suppose my views started changing in the summer before our sixth year at school. I was tasked to kill Dumbledore, a task that was pretty much impossible, and Voldemort knew it. He was doing it to punish my father for failing him in the department of mysteries. I started to realize that Voldemort was not really fighting for blood purity. He was fighting for power, and he was never going to share his power. I started examining why I cared so much about blood purity. I slowly came to realize that I had been indoctrinated to believe that having two magical parents made me a better wizard. That magical bloodlines were all that mattered.

"Even still I didn't want to die, and I didn't want my family to be in danger either. So even though I was losing faith in Voldemort's cause I still had to do his bidding. I realized too late that I should have sought help. Then Dumbledore died anyway, killed by Snape, and everyone thought I was to blame. I guess I sort of was. Living became almost intolerable for me. Voldemort set up in my family's manor, and my only escape from him was at Hogwarts. But even there I was still being watched, so I had to keep up the pretence that I was an elitist blood purist. But I mainly kept my head down and tried to stay out of things as much as possible. In the final battle at Hogwarts I was instructed to track Potter and stop him at all costs. But, when it came down to it I couldn't and wouldn't stop Potter. I hoped that your side would win the war because I was tired, of everything, living a false life." Draco sighed and looked down. Dinner had come at some point during his story and neither of the two had touched it. "This is horribly morose dinner chat, forgive me."

"No, please keep going." Hermione encouraged. While she started picking at her food.

"I guess I started noticing you around sixth year. I wished that there were some way for us to get to know each other or be friends. But it wasn't possible at that time." He sighed and looked away. He took a bite of food and chewed it thoughtfully. "Then after the war I was pardoned, I didn't kill anybody, and I even got away with not torturing anybody. I never had it in me to do that. Thankfully I was never even imprisoned. My father is in Azkaban, and my mother rarely leaves the house. Everybody hates our family. I'm trying to turn our image around, but it isn't easy."

"I guess I see why you didn't want to tell me who you were right from the start. But, you could have. I understand that the war wasn't easy on either side; we all had to do things we aren't proud of. Things we wouldn't normally do." Hermione said, setting down her silverware. "Although, given our history it might be a good thing you didn't tell me who you were." Hermione flashed a quick smile at Draco. The corner of his lip pulled up in a smirk.

"I was kind of a tosser back at school, wasn't I?" He looked down at his hands for a minute before looking back up at Hermione. "Back then I was just my dad's puppet, he told me not to like Gryffindors, and people without full blood status, so I didn't. If I could go back, and change how I used to be, believe me I would." They both sat in silence for a moment. A waitress came in and took away the main courses and promised to be back in with dessert soon.

"So the war changed you, but what about the rest of your family? I can't imagine Lucious Malfoy being a fan of his son pursuing a muggle born." Hermione rested her chin on her fist and shot a level gaze at Draco.

"My father…and my mother I suppose were raised in households where blood status was everything. It defined them. They were part of old magical households, where money and power went hand in hand with blood. My father will never understand me, but I think my mother does. I don't see my father ever getting out of prison. That makes me sad, but, at the same time I'm free to do as I please. My mother is far more tolerant, but I see no reason to tell her that I fancy a muggle born for the time being."

"Fancy a muggle born?" Hermione laughed. "A phrase I can't say I ever thought would come out of your mouth. You changed a lot since I last talked to you. It's a nice change." She smiled

"To be honest, I am surprised you didn't walk straight back out of here when you saw it was me. I'm glad you gave me a chance to explain myself to you."

"I don't think I would have walked out regardless of who was in here. My curiosity would have gotten the better of me despite who turned out to be here." She sighed. "But I think you knew that. You planned out your whole charade based on it." Draco nodded his head slightly.

"I was kind of counting on it, yes." The door opened and the waitress came into the room setting dessert on the table before leaving the room again. They ate silently for a bit, and Hermione stood when she was done eating, she walked over to the window and looked up at the sky. Soon she felt Draco's presence behind her and spun around to face him. He looked nervous. "So, would you ever consider going out with me again?" He asked.

"I might." She grinned at him. "Write me, I'll get back to you."

"Okay, thank you, for at least giving me a chance." He held a hand out, and Hermione slowly took it and instead of shaking hands they just kind of stood there. Hermione smiled a bit and then shook her head, taking her hand back, she walked to the door and opened it before turning around and looking at Draco.

"See you later V. Thanks for dinner, it was really great." With that she shut the door and made her way from the restaurant. Draco stood looking at the spot Hermione had just been occupying and shook his head with a smile on his face. Things had gone better than he expected.

* * *

**AN: So they finally meet. This chapter isn't the longest and it took me awhile to get it out. I apologize some rough stuff happening in my life right now. But writing is a good distraction so I got this chapter out for you! Please let me know what you guys think! I'd like to send a shout out to my reviewers so far reviews always make my day! Thanks for reading!  
**


	7. Decide

Decide

_I tried to hold off writing for a couple of days so you would think I wasn't desperate but…I suppose I'm desperate. _

The notebook was glowing by the time Hermione had woken up and gotten ready. She flipped the cover open and smiled a bit to herself at what was written there. She was still a little on the fence about Malfoy, she couldn't trust him completely, but it was nice to have someone paying attention to her.

**Good Morning Draco. **

She wrote and then sat back. It was Sunday morning and she had no plans for the day, so she was snuggled into her couch with a book. She caught the glowing out of the corner of her eye not long after writing back.

_I wasn't sure you would write back. I'm glad that you did. I feel like maybe we can talk a little more openly this way. Were you surprised to see me last night? _

**Yes. But I think it was a good surprise. To be honest though, I'm not super sure that I fully trust you, as you said you were kind of a jerk when we were younger. **

_I understand. I would think you weren't that bright if you just trusted me right off the bat. I can only say that my intentions are pure. _

**How do I know this isn't all an elaborate scheme? To embarrass me, or to make my friends angry with me, after all you did used to hate me quite a bit. **

_All I can do is swear that I've changed. I told you my story last night; I can only hope that you believe it. _

**It was easier to believe when you were sitting across from me I guess.**

_So, you don't want to see me again? _

**I don't recall saying that. I think I want to get to know you better, and I'll decide from there. How can I get to know your intentions better unless I get to know you better? **

_Okay, well, let's make a plan to see each other then. _

**When are you free? **

_Whenever, I can shift my schedule around to meet my needs. How about Wednesday night?_

**Yes, I can do Wednesday night; let's do something a little more…casual this time?**

_I should warn you that I don't do casual well. So you'll have to plan the evening if that's the case. _

**I'm not shocked. Meet me at the leaky cauldron for a drink around six o'clock?**

_Okay. That's new for me. I think I might be more nervous for that than I was for last night. _

Hermione grinned and shook her head slightly. She couldn't imagine someone being nervous just grabbing a drink.

**You'll be fine, just don't wear anything fancy. If you do people will look at you funny. **

_Okay, okay, but the next time we go somewhere I can choose? _

**Sure. **

_You know Hermione, eventually you'll have to decide, if you're okay with me being me, or not. I'll try my hardest to bring you around, but it's up to you. _

**I know. That's why I'm giving you a chance. I like V, a lot, so it should be that I like you a lot. **

She couldn't see it but on the other side of the notebook Draco was smiling to himself. If he could get Hermione to see that he actually did like her, and was genuinely trying to win her affections, then he was sure they would be great together. He was happy enough that she was giving him a chance. His biggest fear with sending her the notebook was that she would see who he was and turn around without letting him explain. But she didn't and that was the best thing he could've asked for. Phase one was complete, and on to phase two, he thought.

_It should be._

**I have to go, someone is at the door. Talk later? **

_Of course, goodbye for now, Hermione. _

Hermione shut the notebook and went to answer the door. When she opened it she was a little surprised at who was on the other side.

"George? What are you doing here?" She asked puzzled. Ron's brother George was standing on the other side of the door with a slight smile on his face.

"Oh, come on Hermione, we're friends aren't we?" He grinned. Hermione blinked her eyes a couple of times and nodded.

"I suppose we are. Why don't you come on in?" She moved away from the door to admit him to her flat.

"Well actually I am here on a bit of a mission." He said after he had walked inside and turned to face her.

"A mission is it? What mission would that be?"

* * *

**AN: Holy smokes this chapter is shorter than I wanted. But I kinda wanted to get an update out. I really debated pulling George into this story, but I looooove him! I think he might prove an interesting plot twist. Thanks for following, hitting the favorites or reviewing this story, it means a lot to me! Thanks for reading, and please if you have time, review!  
**


	8. Options

Options

"A mission of love." He stated with a grin. Hermione opened her mouth and then closed it again, momentarily baffled.

"A mission of love, is it? What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Well, I'm kind of here to play cupid. Ron would be so mad at me if he knew I was here…but little brothers need looking after sometimes. He's been down in the dumps ever since you two split." Hermione held up a hand and George looked at her curiously.

"I see where this is headed, and no. I'm not getting back together with Ron, it wasn't working and we both accepted that. I know everyone thought we were perfect together, and I think we wanted to be, but sometimes things just don't work out."

"Well will you at least owl him? Please? Even if you don't want to be in a relationship with him you guys could at least hang out, right?" Hermione nodded her head slowly.

"I suppose. That is really what you came over here to talk to me about? You couldn't owl me?" Hermione crossed her arms and looked at George suspiciously.

"Well that and Ginny came to me in a huff the other day. I imagine you can guess what she told me. So being that I think of you as a younger sibling I came to big brother check on you." Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled a bit.

"You might as well sit down, can I get you anything?" Hermione gestured to the couch and George flopped onto it.

"Well I never say no to a nice cup of tea." He shot a smile in Hermione's direction. She nodded and went into the kitchen to make some tea.

"What exactly did Ginny tell you?" Hermione asked upon re-entering the sitting room and setting the tea service down on the coffee table.

"That you received a notebook from a stranger and were silly enough to write in it."

"I am not a silly person George, and I think anyone who knows me would agree." Hermione leveled a stare at George.

"No, you aren't silly. But please, tell me what possessed you to write in a notebook that can write back to you."

"Well I obviously performed a few spells on it after writing in it the first time, to check for curses and the like. I found nothing. I am highly trained in to keep people out of my mind, so I would know if this notebook was trying to overtake my senses. I explained all of this to Ginny. I don't understand what the big deal is."

"Ginny also told me that she suspected a death eater might be on the other end of that notebook." George's face lost its smile and he looked seriously over at Hermione. "You have gotten to the bottom of who's been writing to you I assume?"

"Yes." Hermione confirmed. She wasn't going to elaborate much more if she could help it.

"Well go on then, who is it?" George asked. Hermione knew she was rubbish at lying and looked away from George briefly.

"I'm not sure that's your concern George."

"That bad then?" George asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sure some people might view it that way." Hermione answered.

"But you don't?"

"Not yet. Perhaps not ever, and it doesn't mean you should get involved." George leaned forward with a gleam in his eye.

"Like it or not, you are part of my family, and family looks out for one another. You didn't have siblings, but we take care of each other. So things didn't work out with Ron, I might hold out some small hope that they still will, you are still someone I feel compelled to look after. So spill it! Who am I beating up?" Hermione had looked down during George's talk and smiled slightly to herself.

"You really are sweet George. To say those things, it makes me happy that you consider me part of your family. But you are not beating anyone up; I believe I am far more skilled in defensive and combative magic than you are. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Or do you disagree?" George sat back and glared at Hermione.

"Okay so you have a point. But I don't see what harm there is in letting your admirer know that you have a vicious brother. One who I dunno…maybe owns a joke shop and likes to wreak absolute havoc. You'd be surprised at how uttering the name George Weasley will scare the crap out of a lot of people." Both George and Hermione had a chuckle. Hermione looked at George with obvious thought.

"If I tell you, you have to agree to two conditions." She paused and George nodded. "One is that you will not freak out too much and do something stupid, upon hearing who it is, you will let me explain before anything else. And my second condition is that you can't tell anybody, our secret. Agreed?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Agreed." George confirmed.

"Okay." Hermione took a deep breath and steeled herself. "It's Draco…Draco Malfoy." George's face instantly scrunched up and turned red. Hermione held up a hand. "You promised to let me explain." George visibly took a couple of deep breaths. "I don't think he's remotely the same person we knew at Hogwarts. The war took a toll on everyone George, and brought some of the toplofty purists to new realizations. What could he possibly gain from pretending to like me?"

"Okay, you're right. But Malfoy?! That makes me a little queasy. He was always kind of a plotting, sneaky little git. Suppose I was to, I dunno, bump into you and the little Malfoy next time you were out. It would make me feel better." Hermione gave George a searching look.

"Would you be horribly unpleasant?"

"I would try hard not to be."

"Then I guess." Hermione sighed. "But I won't make it easy for you. Wednesday is all I'll give you to go off of." George rolled his eyes.

"Well okay then. Wednesday I will find you and Malfoy, and I will crash your date. But don't forget Malfoy is never your only option." Hermione shook her head with a small smile on her face. George stood and reached a hand out to Hermione. She raised an eyebrow in question but took the hand anyway. George pulled her to her feet and pulled her into a brief hug. "I've missed you Hermione, when the group gets together it isn't the same without you." He drew back. "I have to go, but I promise I'll see you on Wednesday!" He shot a wink at Hermione and let himself out of her flat.

Hermione sat back down and eyed the notebook. It was glowing, so she opened to book to where their conversation had ended.

_So when you say don't wear anything fancy what exactly do you mean? _

Hermione laughed and shook her head. She thought it bizarre that she was going to have to teach Draco Malfoy what casual dress was.

* * *

**AN: So another chapter out for all you lovely readers. First of all to A fan: Thanks for your review! I was debating what I should have George's role in the story be and your review helped me make a decision. And another thank you to everyone else who has reviewed, and alerted, or added this story to their favorites list. I can't really say when the next chapter will be out. Everything is kind of a huge mess for me right now, but I'll try to update within the week. Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) **


	9. Casual

Casual

The start of the week had flown by and Hermione found herself anxiously waiting for work to finish on Wednesday. She was trying to focus on the runes in front of her but they were wavering before her eyes. She took it as a good sign that she was this anxious to see Draco. She had coached him on what was acceptable to wear to a casual drink, and he assured her that he would follow her specifications. Finally, at a quarter to six, Hermione stood and put her work away for the day. She walked down the hall towards a bathroom and briefly stopped in to adjust her hair and make-up. Satisfied that she looked alright, she left the bathroom and headed towards the lifts. Taking them down to the main level she stepped out, and her heels clacked on the tile as made her way toward the fireplaces. Grabbing a handful of floo powder she tossed some into the fireplace and called out "The Leaky Cauldron!" When she stepped out of the grate and looked around there was no pale blonde Malfoy in sight. She checked her watch, she was five minutes early. So she headed towards the bar and took a seat. Tom, the innkeeper was working behind the bar and walked towards Hermione. She couldn't fathom how old he must be, he seemed old back when she was in her Hogwarts days.

"Something to drink Ms. Granger?" He asked. She thought for a minute.

"You know Tom, I would love a butterbeer, I haven't had one in ages, and could you put some ginger in that for me?" She asked Tom nodded and shuffled off down the bar.

"Ginger? I thought you were more into blondes these days?" She heard a voice say from behind her. She turned slightly on her stool and grinned at Draco. She eyed his outfit, and he had indeed followed her advice quite closely. He was wearing dark slacks, and a nice cardigan. Still a little upscale for their evening, but Hermione would work on that later.

"Well maybe in regards to guys, yes." He smirked, and she gestured for him to sit next to her. "I really only feel it right to tell you, you are going to get a razzing tonight. And I am really, really sorry about that." Draco cocked a pale blonde eyebrow at Hermione. "George wants to know what you are up to." She gave him a grimace. "Sorry."

"Well I think, given that you have warned me, and not let me go completely unawares, I can forgive you." Tom had shuffled back again with Hermione's drink in hand, and set it before her. She thanked him and he turned to Draco.

"Anything for you then Mr. Malfoy?" He smiled.

"I'll have what she's having." He answered gesturing towards Hermione. Tom nodded and made his way back down the bar again.

"Well I am thankful that you will forgive me for the torture I am sure George intends to inflict upon you." Hermione grinned and took a sip of her beverage.

"Torture?" Draco grinned. "I believe you said a razzing, not torture!"

"With George Weasley, trust me, it is one and the same." The door opened to the Wizard entrance and in strode in none other than George. "Well speak of the devil." Hermione said, she warily eyed George and gave Draco a sorry look.

"Oh come on now Hermione, the only thing devilish about me is my good looks." He put a smarmy grin on his face and took the open seat next to Draco. Hermione chuckled and threw back a large amount of butterbeer. "Well, well, well, my favourite know-it-all, and the slimy white ferret, out on a date. This is peculiar." He said clapping Draco a little too rough on the back.

"George, don't be an ass." Hermione huffed. Tom reappeared and set Draco's drink in front of him.

"Something for you Mr. Weasley?" He asked.

"If I could trouble you for some tea please Tom." George asked. Tom nodded and slowly made his way to the other end of the bar again.

"I'm starting to wish I had ordered something stronger." Draco muttered unhappily.

"Oh come on now Draco, I am just doing my duty. You know, looking out for the young and vulnerable. And Hermione is practically my family so…" Tom actually came back quite a bit faster with the tea and set it in front of George. "Thanks very much." He smiled. Tom nodded and went to see someone else who had just sat at the bar.

"So what?" Draco asked. It sounded almost like a challenge. "I'd wager that Hermione could take both of us in a duel. What does she need you to protect her for?"

"Because, and this might be a challenge for you to grasp, that's what family does. We stand up for each other. Although…you may be right about her duelling skills, care to put it to the test Hermione?" He flashed a grin at her.

"I'll hex you alright." She retorted. "But as for subjecting poor Draco, who has done nothing wrong, by the way, to my wrath seems cruel. Don't you agree?"

"The claws are out!" George laughed. "I'm just messing about here. Hermione why don't you pop to the loo and freshen up, you look a frightful mess!" George winked. Hermione glared at him, but got up anyway and stomped off the bathroom. "Okay, now that I've gotten Hermione out of the way for a moment it's time for me to be serious with you. Hermione seems to think you've changed, and maybe you have, well I hope you have. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt that you actually do like her, but the first hint I get of you being an asshole, or jerking her around, I'm coming after you. And please remember that I have siblings who like to hex people too. I always bring my hexing posse with me." George had gotten right up in Draco's face, but leant back with an amicable smile on his face. "Just something to consider, alright Malfoy?" He grinned and slapped a friendly hand on Draco's shoulder and started laughing.

"Oh, George, I hope you didn't say anything stupid." Hermione said upon returning from the bathroom.

"No, it was a…rather illuminating conversation." Draco told Hermione with a small smile on his face.

"Well I hope that's true. Now then George are you planning on buggering off soon, or do you intend to stay the whole evening?"

"Okay now, calm down sassy pants, I'm going, but you are paying for my tea." He said pointing a finger at Hermione.

"What a gentleman you are." She said sarcastically.

"I know." He grinned. "I will see you later." He waved and made his way out of the Leaky Cauldron.

"I am so sorry about that! I just thought that if he saw you were alright he would stay off my back." Hermione sunk her face into her hand.

"Don't worry, its fine, and besides he didn't say anything too bad." Draco grinned and patted Hermione on the back twice. Hermione lifted her face and looked at Draco.

"I'm still sorry, that was awkward and I feel badly." She sighed. "When it's your turn to choose what we do let's make sure it's far from Diagon Alley." They both laughed.

"Deal." Draco promised.

* * *

They enjoyed another two drinks chatting about this and that when Hermione declared she needed sleep.

"I'll write you." She said as they stood from the bar. "We should meet up again soon; I had a really good night." She smiled.

"What way are you headed?" Draco asked.

"Just into Diagon Alley, my flat is here so…"

"Why don't I walk you home?" Hermione grinned and nodded.

"Sure." As they wandered down the main road of Diagon Alley a silence fell over the pair. Without much thinking what she was doing Hermione linked her arm into Draco's. The air was a little on the cool side, seeing as spring was just beginning. They didn't say a word to each other until they reached Hermione's apartment building, which was just off of the main road. "Well, goodnight then Draco, thanks for walking me home." Draco nodded and looked over at Hermione.

"It was my pleasure." He told her. She blushed slightly, glad that it wasn't very light out and Draco wouldn't be able to tell. "Well then, goodnight." He grinned.

"Goodnight Draco." She smiled back, and shocking herself, pulled Draco in for a quick hug. "I'll write to you later this week." She promised.

"Okay." Draco watched as Hermione let herself into her building and stood outside it for a couple minutes more. He smiled softly to himself before disapparting with a pop.

* * *

**AN: Another chapter up! I'd like to thank my guest reviewer from the last chapter. I think I'm liking the role George is taking in this story. :) Please don't be shy and leave me a review. I love them! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading! :)  
**


	10. Owls

Owls

Hermione blinked her eyes trying to focus on the noise that had woken her. There was an incessant tapping noise at her window. She sighed and rolled off her bed and onto her feet. She made her way to the window and opened it letting in an owl. She took the letter it had on its leg and went into her dresser to get an owl treat for it. "Here you go buddy." She smiled and fed it the treat. It hooted happily and then flew off. Hermione closed her window and sat on the bed to open the letter she had just received.

_Hey Hermione,_

_George stopped by the burrow last night and brought with him some rather disturbing news! Please tell me you are no considering dating Slytherin scum! We have to meet up soon so we can talk about this. I hope you know what you're doing. Sorry to be naggy, I'm just a little worried about you. Please owl me back so we can set up a time to get together. _

_ Love you and miss you Ginny. _

Hermione rolled her eyes a bit but folded the letter and put it on her bedside table. She promised herself she would write back as soon as she got up for the day. She settled back into bed and had just closed her eyes when there was some more tapping at the window. She groaned and went to the window. The owl perched on the windowsill and waited patiently for Hermione to take the letter from its leg. She retrieved another treat and fed it to the owl, who ate it slowly then hooted. Hermione stroked the birds head. "Thank you little guy. Off you go." The owl leaned into Hermione's touch and then took off. Hermione closed the window again and then sat on the bed to read the letter.

_Hi there Hermione! _

_It's Eliza. How was that date? I was hoping that maybe we could grab lunch or something this week? That's open for whenever you want, take your time getting back to me. Although I am pretty curious about how things went. Anyways let me know! _

_ Can't wait to hear from you, Eliza!_

Hermione smiled and folded the letter up, putting it on top of Ginny's, her to do list was piling up and it was barely past nine on Friday. Her department was closed for the day, a memo had been sent out about repairs or something. So Hermione had looked forward to an unexpected sleep in. Everyone else had other plans it would seem. Not ten minutes after Hermione had lain down again there was another tap at the window. "Seriously?!" She huffed, getting up and throwing the window open. The owl landed lightly on the windowsill, and took off as soon as Hermione had taken the letter from it. She didn't bother closing the window as she went back to her bed.

_Hermione_

_I'm sorry, you know how Ginny is with a wand and she knew I knew something about you. She threatened me with a bat-bogey hex! You know how nasty those are right? I'm really am sorry though. Please don't hate me! Although on a brighter note I do think you were right about Malfoy, he seems different. But if I did my job right I still scared him off. _

_ Lots of Love, George._

Hermione grinned and tossed the letter onto her bedside table along with the others. It was as she lay there thinking about the letters that she realized something weird. She hadn't noticed before because the day before was so busy and hectic, but Draco hadn't written to her since they had had drinks at the Leaky Cauldron. She threw her covers aside and rushed into her living room and snatched up the notebook. She grabbed a pen and got back into bed.

**Hey Draco! Sorry I haven't written sooner, work was ridiculous. Kind of a lame excuse, but it's true! I hope George didn't say anything horrible to you! I hope you get back to me soon.**

Hermione anxiously closed the book and decided to write back everyone now that she was awake. She got some paper and wrote back to George first.

**George,**

**You know I could never hate you, but believe me when I tell you that you will pay for what you did. I still don't know what you said to Draco while I was in the washroom, but I'm sure it was awful. You owe me. Let me know when you are free this week so you can make it up to me by buying me lunch. **

** Love and hate in equal measure, Hermione. **

Hermione grinned and then folded the note into a paper airplane. She spelled it to find George and then went onto her next letter.

**Eliza,**

She started writing and was hit by a powerfully good idea.

**I can do lunch with you this week for sure. I think I even know a way we can both get out of paying. My friend George owes me lunch and I think he can be conned into paying for both of us. I think we should meet up a bit earlier so I can tell you about my date. But I think you'll like George he is really funny. Let me know what day works best for you! **

** Best regards, Hermione. **

Thinking about it Hermione was almost sure that Eliza and George would hit it off. She grinned and folded the paper, sending the not off just like she did with George's. Finally she went to write Ginny back.

**Hey Gin,**

**I expect better from you. Doesn't anybody trust me? I'm not an idiot, but you guys all treat me like one. And Draco has changed his totally different than the boy we knew. I will get coffee with you, so I can talk to you about this, and hopefully get you off of my back. I am hoping you are free on Sunday around eleven in the morning? Please let me know. **

** With all the affection I can muster, Hermione. **

Hermione charmed the note and sent it off like all the others that morning. She looked towards the notebook which he had successfully not done since writing in it and saw with relief that it was glowing.

_Hermione, hey! I've been swamped too otherwise I would have written sooner. I was actually just about to write you when your message popped up. Don't worry about George please, it was no big deal. You should be flattered that you have people who care that much about you. _

Hermione let out a deep breath.

**Flattered isn't quite how I feel right now. But I'm glad that you can get past the George thing. I'm kind of angry at him. He told Ginny who you were and she sent me a rather insulting note. Anyway…do you have plans for tomorrow night?**

_Free as a bird. My choice this time though, right?_

**Right.**

_I've got just the thing in mind. I'll pick you up at five thirty?_

**Okay, sure, and seeing as this is a Draco date should I be dressed up?**

_Yes. Not as dressy as last time though. Maybe just a nice dress…I'll leave it to your discretion. So what have you been up to? Just working? _

**Yeah a lot of working, I couldn't go in today because they are doing some kind of repairs in my department. Then I tried to sleep in this morning, but I got three owls in a row. **

_Three owls? Geez someone is popular. _

**Well at least one of them I could have done without, but oh well. What about you, what have you been up to?**

_Pretty much the same thing as you, working. Yesterday was a whirlwind dull meetings. I had to try really hard to keep my focus. They were brutally boring. I'm sorry to cut our conversation short, but I have to get ready for another meeting. I'll see you tomorrow night. _

**Okay, I hope your meetings aren't as bad as you think they'll be. See you tomorrow. **

Hermione shut the notebook and was going to get up and close the window when a note came flying through the window. It was going to be a long day, Hermione decided with a sigh.

* * *

**AN: Okaaay another chapter done. This one is kind of a filler, but I think you all should really, really like the next chapter! :) I'd like to thank my reviewers from the last chapter. They make me happy. :) So you know what to do! Leave me a review. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.  
**


	11. Amazed

Amazed

Hermione had set up a lunch date for herself, Eliza, and George, and made a coffee date for her and Ginny. All of her correspondence taken care of she took up the rest of Friday with cleaning and organizing her flat. At the end of the day she started looking through her closet for something to wear. She settled on a light purple cocktail dress that showed off her figure quite nicely. She paired it with some silver heels and decided that she would choose the accessories in the morning. She yawned and made her way into the bathroom to get ready for bed. After brushing her teeth, washing her face, and putting her hair into a braid for the night, she went back into her room and saw the notebook glowing. She couldn't help the smile that came to her face. She flopped onto the bed and opened the book eagerly.

_I have something kind of serious to talk to you about. I hope you write back soon. It's about nine thirty now. _

Hermione furrowed her brow in confusion at the tone of the note. She checked her watch seeing that it was quarter to ten, not long since Draco had written.

**Hey Draco, what's up?**

_Good. I've been staring at this book willing you to write back. So I want to know how you are feeling. About everything that's happening. _

**I'm not sure I understand what you mean. **

_Like are you okay with me? Do you find it awkward when we are together in real life? Is it easier for you writing me? Where are we at right now? Sorry this is all coming at once, but I am feeling kind of insecure. _

**Yes, I am okay with you, I just thought you would have realized that after we planned a third date here. I don't find it awkward when we are around each other, do you? I find that writing to you is maybe a tad easier than talking, but, I like writing to you in the evenings. I wouldn't want to give that up. I'm not sure where we are. I really enjoy the time we spend together, both in real life and in the pages of this notebook. What are you feeling?**

_Not much differently, in fact pretty much the same. But I think in order for us to really get to know each other and kind of get over our history, we need to stop using the notebook for important conversations. I know it's kind of hypocritical because I just have…but you know what I mean. _

**I do. And I agree, so next time we have something important to talk to each other about what do you propose we do?**

_Well we can talk about things when we are out together. Or we could contact each other through this notebook and if we both have time meet up at one of our places to talk. _

**That's reasonable. Is there anything else pressing you need to talk to me about? Your first note made this seem dire. **

_Oh, I was kind of freaking out earlier. I didn't mean to make it seem so ominous. Is there anything you wanted to talk about?_

**Yes. But it can wait until tomorrow. I have to get some rest. I'll see you soon.**

_I wish you would've said no. Now I'll be curious all night! Goodnight Hermione. _

**Goodnight Draco. **

Hermione shut the notebook and set it on her bedside table with a sigh. She turned out her lamp and rolled onto her side, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning flew by and before Hermione could really believe it, it was time for her to get ready for her date with Draco. She still found the phrase funny in her head, a date with Draco. She showered, and got dressed, then did her hair, and make-up. She found herself ready to go with ten minutes to spare. So she slid her feet into her shoes, and picked up a book, heading into her sitting room to wait for Draco. She didn't have long to wait, hearing a knocking at the door a short time after she sat down. She stood up and smoothed out her dress before heading to the door and opening it. Draco was on the other side looking dapper in a pale grey suit, it was paired with a blue tie almost the exact shade of his eyes. Hermione had never really thought about if she was attracted to Draco physically. Looking at him now she didn't have to think, she knew.

"Draco, hi!" She smiled.

"Hermione, you look lovely this evening." He smiled back, and pulled a vase of flowers from behind his back. "For you."

"Oh, Draco, they are gorgeous!" It was a bouquet of roses, in every colour imaginable. She took the vase from him and went into her kitchen to put it on the table. When she came back Draco was lingering in the doorway glancing around Hermione's flat. "Did you want to come in?" She asked. Draco paused.

"We need to get going actually, but perhaps later?" Hermione nodded and grabbed the coat that she had waiting on the sofa. She locked the door behind her and followed Draco out of her building.

"So, what's on the agenda for tonight?" She asked.

"Well if I told you, you'd hardly be surprised. I like surprising you." He looked over at her and grinned. Hermione pulled a bit of a face and tried to hide her blush. She couldn't figure out why Draco was suddenly having such an effect on her. Draco held out a hand to her. "We have to apparate. You said nowhere close to Diagon Alley, so I am taking you somewhere far from Diagon Alley. Hermione raised an eyebrow but took his hand anyway. He apparated them off with a distinct pop, and when Hermione opened her eyes she had no idea where they were.

"What is this place?" She asked, her eyes roving the scene in front of her. There was an impressive house, made of grey stones and copper fittings, obviously well-tended as the copper had a gleam that wouldn't be there if it was left to its own devices. There was a lake off to the left of the house and gorgeous gardens surrounding everything. By the entrance to the house was what really caught Hermione's eye though. A carriage hooked up to two gleaming white unicorns.

"My family manor in the Swiss mountains, it has to be one of my favourite places in the world." Hermione could only continue to look around, her mouth agape. "Do you like it?" He asked her with a small smile.

"It's so beautiful." Hermione managed in an awed tone. The sun on the way to setting and casting beautiful colours as it went. Hermione hadn't noticed she was still holding onto Draco's hand until he started walking towards the carriage.

"We don't have a far walk, but this is much nicer. In case you were wondering, this is how I do a casual evening." Hermione blinked at Draco a couple of times.

"Are you serious? This is casual?" Draco had already clambered onto the carriage and was pulling Hermione up next to him.

"Yes. Well I may have pulled out a couple more stops than a truly casual evening, but essentially, this is as casual as I know how to be." Just as Hermione sat down the unicorns started moving, there was no driver so Hermione guess they just knew where to take them.

"This is really amazing Draco. I don't know how you get anything done. I would just want to stay here and take in this beauty all the time." Draco nodded.

"I come here at least once a month. I don't get much done while I am here. But, it's peaceful and I need every scrap of peace that I can get." Hermione looked over at Draco and frowned. She felt badly Draco was still feeling repercussions from the war after so many years had passed. She thought back, it would be six years this May. Six years since the end of the war, it hardly seemed possible to Hermione that so much time had passed. She didn't know what to say to him so just fell silent, watching the scenery pass. They were skirting the lake and headed towards a group of trees. The unicorns stopped just outside the tree-line and Draco descended from the carriage, he offered Hermione a hand down and she took it gratefully.

Draco held onto her hand as he led her deep into the trees, they walked for about ten minutes and stopped when they came into a clearing that was right by the water. She trees stopped in an almost perfect semi-circle to make the clearing, but the branches extended over, making a kind of domed ceiling for the space. There was lush green grass and wild flowers all over the ground which faded to dirt as it reached the water line. Hermione saw a blanket set up on the opposite side of the clearing, a little closer to the water. She was a pretty surprised that Draco would think of something so romantic. He waved his wand with the hand that wasn't holding onto hers and lights lit up all along the perimeter of the tree-line. There were little twinkling fairy lights, and beautiful lanterns, even some coloured lights here and there.

"Wow." Hermione breathed. "Draco this is…" She laughed. "Well I am surprised. This is amazing!" Draco smiled over at her and began to pull her along again. They got to the blanket and Draco let go of Hermione's hand settling onto the blanket. Hermione sat as well and tried keeping her focus, but everything around her was stunning.

"I'm glad that you like it." Draco said softly. Hermione's attention was easily brought back to Draco.

"I love it. Although, I'm not quite sure why I had to wear a dress, and why you are wearing such a nice suit." She said looking a Draco with a raised eye brow.

"Because I worked really hard to set the perfect scene. You don't dress a set to the nines, and let the actors dress in regular clothes." He shrugged. "And I always wear a suit to dinner. Malfoy tradition." Hermione grinned and nodded.

"Okay."

"I have dinner being prepared right now, it should be ready soon." Draco sighed. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Hmm? Oh from last night. I've just been wondering a few things. When we first started writing each other you said that you had an injury from the war, that I would dislike you because of it, and that many other people disliked you because of it. I don't see any injury, well any visible one." Draco looked away from Hermione for a moment. He unbuttoned the left arm of his suit jacket, and the shirt under and rolled it up to his elbow. It was still tucked in by his body so Hermione couldn't see what was there. Draco was looking at it sadly before holding his arm out to Hermione. She gently took his wrist and leant in closer to see. There was a vivid red scar, stretching from just below his elbow to just abovehis wrist. It was raised a bit off of Draco's skin and looked a little painful. "Does it hurt?"

"A little, but that's kind of my own doing. If I could just leave it alone it would just be a scar, but I keep seeing specialists to see if they can get rid of it. No one has been successful obviously. But I think the memories it elicits are far worse than any physical pain. Everyone who knows what side of the war I was on knows that I have this disgusting scar on my arm. And they look at me with venomous looks. I've tried so hard to change people's perception of me." Hermione moved a bit closer to Draco and rested his arm on her leg. She started tracing the scar with her fingers. Draco closed his eyes and turned his head away from Hermione.

"I have something at home that could take down the redness a little. I've also been working on some curative spells, but I don't feel confident testing them out on you." Draco looked back at Hermione, an unreadable expression gracing his face.

"You aren't repulsed by it?" He asked.

"No…should I be?" She asked looking unflinchingly into his eyes.

"You were tortured by a death eater, my aunt, you have a scar from that. The war ruined so many things for so many people. How are you okay with this?" Draco was having a hard time keeping eye contact, and constantly kept looking elsewhere. Hermione held out her arm to Draco. He looked at her oddly, but took her arm. The word 'mudblood' was carved into her left arm, a faded scar that was lighter than the rest of her skin.

"I have a scar, yes. But I'm not ashamed of it. I hate that such an ugly term is carved into my skin, and yes, I hate the memories associated with it. But it's part of my life, part of who I am, and part of what has made me strong. To my mind you are as a much a victim as I was, if not more. So no, I am not repulsed by the mark on your arm. It makes you who you are. And that is someone pretty remarkable." Draco's eyes seemed to melt, his gaze softened and returned to Hermione's eyes. She placed a tentative hand on his cheek, and they drew towards each other. Their eyes slid shut as their lips met. It was an uncertain kiss at first that slowly grew into something far more passionate. Hermione's hand slid down and she grabbed two fistfuls of Draco's shirt, pulling him closer to her. Draco's hands slid into Hermione's hair, and they stayed locked together for quite a while.

Hermione was breathless when they finally separated from each other. She felt a little shy, and couldn't bring herself to look at Draco. Had she been able to look in his direction she would have seen that Draco couldn't look at her either. Hermione finally broke the silence.

"I feel like a fifteen year old, who just got kissed for the first time." She laughed a bit. I don't really know why. Draco chuckled.

"I know how you feel. This is weird." Draco shook his head and looked over at Hermione. They both started laughing. They laughed for a couple of minutes until the food that Draco had promised magically appeared before them. As they were eating Hermione thought of another question.

"You know how you told me just before we had dinner the first time that a lot of people owed you?" Draco nodded. "Well what exactly did you do to help people get back on their feet?" Draco finished chewing what he was eating and wiped his mouth with a napkin before answering.

"Well the Malfoy's have always had more money than they knew what to do with. So after the war I set up a fund for people whose businesses had been affected by the war. I started trying really hard to bring not only Diagon Alley, but every other shopping hub back up to what it was. This was no small task, and I couldn't just use my money exclusively. I'm rich, but not that rich. So I started thinking of ways I could pull in more money. I got the fund accredited and set up fundraisers. It kind of had a duality of good outcomes for me. I was helping people who needed it, and in turn people were forgiving me. So that's why most of the shop keepers, and business owners feel like they owe me. I keep telling them that they don't, but they don't listen. My real problem lies outside of the shopping district. People who see me out and about and only see me as Harry Potter's ex nemesis."

"I'm sure if people knew about all the good that you had done since the war they would be more forgiving." Hermione answered.

"Maybe, but the trouble is that no one wants to believe an ex death eater. No one believes that people like me can change. It's frustrating." Draco sighed.

"I'll help you. I'm not sure how yet, but I'll come up with a way to help you. You shouldn't feel like a social pariah. You are a good person." Draco looked at Hermione, a trademark unreadable expression on his face.

"I'm constantly taken aback by you. You never react the way I expect you will. That's a good thing though." He smiled over at her and she smiled back.

"Well I have to keep you interested somehow, don't I?" They both chuckled and passed the rest of dinner chit chatting about nothing in particular. When they were finished eating Draco stood and pulled Hermione to her feet. He led her to the water, and like magic a small boat appeared.

"This will be faster than taking the unicorns back."

"So they will just stay there all night?" Hermione asked.

"No, they've gone back to the stables and are being tended to." Hermione nodded and accepted Draco's hand to help her into the boat. It rowed itself to the shore where the manor stood. It was quite dark out and Hermione was glad for the glittering light from the house. Draco got out of the boat first and helped Hermione to disembark. They walked slowly up toward the house. Hermione was dreading the night being over, she was having such a good time. "Did you want to stay the night here?" Draco asked.

* * *

**AN: Whoa this is a long chapter! I didn't mean for it to be so long, but I really like it. And the first kiss, yay! I know it was kind of a funny place to end the chapter, but like I said it was already so long! And I kinda want to keep you guys guessing. :P Anyways let me know what you think and leave me a review! As always I'd like to thank my reviewers, followers, and people who have added my story to their favourites! Hope you enjoyed. :)  
**


	12. Never Imagined

Never Imagined

"Did you want to stay the night here?" Draco asked. Hermione just stood there for a moment unsure of how to answer. Draco, sensing her hesitation, clarified. "I mean you would have your own room and everything. Just that you seem to like it so much here, I thought we could extend our evening. I've brought my chef with me, so he would make us a really good brunch. And we have an assortment of clothes in all different sizes in the closets here, for unexpected guests."

"Well, if that's the case, then I would love to stay here tonight." He grinned when Draco's eyes lit up. "You're right I do like it here. It's beautiful!" Draco nodded and took Hermione's hand leading her up toward the house. He opened the door and led Hermione inside. She was trying hard not to let her eyes wander, and was failing. The house was as beautiful inside as the view was outside. The floors were done in a cream coloured marble that had pinkish veins running through it. The walls were all cream coloured and there were expensive looking paintings hanging all around. There was a grand staircase made of the marble the gracefully led up stairs, halfway up the staircase split so you could continue going either left or right. Hermione felt like she was in a palace. The furnishings were all cream or light pink, and the house was beautifully decorated. "Draco…this place…it's amazing." Hermione smiled, her tone was awestruck.

"I'm glad that you like it. As I've said it is my favourite place. Our nicest property I think."

"I can't imagine a more beautiful place. I bet it's magnificent in the winter too." Hermione tried to compose herself, but her eyes kept roving around, taking in the magnificence of the house she was in.

"Would you like a tour, or we could do that tomorrow, if you are tired. If that's the case I can show you to your room." Hermione glanced at her watch to ascertain the time. It was only eight o'clock, but she would rather see the house in the daylight.

"I would like to see the house, but maybe during the day? I'm not tired though. Maybe we could have a drink or something before bed?" She asked. Draco nodded.

"Certainly, we have a bar in the basement, or a sitting room upstairs, or there is a nice alcove in the library. Which should you prefer?" He asked.

"Well I'm not sure. Whatever room you like best will suit just fine." Hermione answered.

"I think you would really like the library, so that's where I'll take you." Their hands were still clasped so as Draco set off up the stairs Hermione had little choice but to follow. They branched off to the left and Hermione soon found herself in a rather long corridor. Draco strode confidently down it, and stopped about halfway down. He opened a door on the right, and Hermione struggled not to let her jaw drop. It was a fantastic library. All of the shelves were floor to ceiling and covering pretty much all of the wall space. They were done in a light wood and there were ladders in matching wood all along the bookcases. The floor was done in hardwood, in a shade that mirrored the bookshelves, but there were deep burgundy carpets placed throughout the room. There was a giant fireplace on the right wall, with really nice stone work around it, and a portrait of the Malfoy family. It looked to have been painted a while ago, while Draco was still in school. There was a sitting area with two burgundy love seats and a light wood coffee table in front of the fireplace; it was to these couches that Draco led Hermione.

"I know I keep saying this, but, this place is amazing! I wish I had a library like this."

"Well feel free to take a look at the books, you can borrow some of them if you like." Draco let go of Hermione's hand and gestured that she should sit down on one of the couches. She sat on one of the loveseats, but couldn't help herself from glancing around. "Can I get you something to drink?" Draco asked.

"Do you have any wine? I prefer white, but I'll drink red." Draco nodded. He walked off to a corner of the fireplace and there seemed to be a magical contraption there that poured out whatever he asked. He brought Hermione back a glass of white wine. "Thank you." She said. Draco nodded, and then settled on the opposite end of the same couch that she was on with a glass of red wine. They both sat in silence for a while, sipping at their wine. "This is really good." Hermione commented. Draco grinned to himself.

"Father had the wine made especially for the cellars here. It is really good though." He agreed. Hermione was kind of baffled; she couldn't imagine having enough money to get wine made especially for one place or another.

"If I had a place like this, that was so beautiful, and had such good wine, I don't think I would ever leave." She grinned.

"Yeah, it is always hard to leave here. But we have really good wine at Malfoy Manor too." He chuckled. "We can definitely come back here though, maybe in a couple of weeks." Hermione smiled.

"I would love that." She set her wine down on the coffee table and leaned towards Draco. "I want to talk to you about earlier…the kiss." She clarified at Draco's confused look. "I don't understand why it was so awkward." Hermione was not one to sit around and wonder about things, so she just asked.

"I don't either. I think it was maybe just how new it all was. We used to hate each other maybe that had something to do with it." Draco shrugged. "I'm not overly concerned about it. Are you?" He asked.

"I guess not. It was…good though…I thought." She said, she was feeling kind of embarrassed, and hoped it wasn't showing on her face. Draco had a small smile on his face.

"Yes, it was good." He nodded. Hermione drew upon all of her courage and looked into Draco's eyes. He was staring back at her, his eyes holding some unfathomable emotion. Draco leaned forward and set his wineglass down, then leaned more toward Hermione. He held his hands out and she took them, he continued to lean forward and pulled Hermione toward him a bit. "I guess we could try it again?" He asked. Hermione's heart was beating extra fast for some reason. She nodded her head, already finding it hard to breathe.

Draco put a hand on either side of her face and angled her head up slightly, his eyes not leaving hers. Slowly he brought his lips into contact with hers; he sighed into the kiss, and slid his eyes closed. Hermione watched him for a moment more, before giving into herself and closing her eyes. Draco's hands were soon tangled in Hermione's hair. Her arms were around him, and their legs were oddly entwined, trying to get closer to each other. Just when Hermione thought her lungs might burst, Draco pulled away from her lips a bit. They were both breathing heavily for a minute or two.

"I feel like we wasted our time at Hogwarts hating each other." Draco said breathily. They both laughed a bit.

"I think you're right." Hermione replied with a smile. Draco sat back, staying on the same side of the couch as Hermione, with his arm around her. She reached forwards for her wine glass and settled back against Draco's shoulder. She felt him lean forward and grab his wine as well, and then he sat back with a sigh, resettling Hermione on his shoulder. Draco produced his wand from up his sleeve and flicked it at the fireplace, wordlessly bringing a fire to life in the grate. "I never would have imagined this." Hermione said after they had sat in silence for a bit.

"Being curled up on a loveseat with the resident git of Slytherin?" Draco asked, humour evident in his voice. Hermione laughed.

"Well, and you, chasing after the biggest know-it-all annoying Gryffindor." They both laughed. "Things sure do work out in weird ways." The pair sat in silence after that. Hermione finished her wine and put her empty glass on the table; Draco quickly finished his wine as well and sat his glass next to hers. They both sat back Hermione suddenly felt chilled. An involuntary shiver ran down her spine.

"Are you cold?" Draco asked her.

"I guess a little, I only just realized though." Draco stood and pulled Hermione to her feet; he shrugged off his jacket and handed it to her.

"Here, I'll show you to your room so you can change into something a little more comfortable." Draco grasped onto Hermione's hand and started to leave the library. Before they left he flicked his wand at the fire, and the fire died out in an instant. He led them back down the hallway they had come from and towards the staircase, they continued on to the other side of the stairs and into another long hallway. This time they followed it to the end, Draco opened a door on the left side. "This will be your room during your stay. If you go into the closet in this room you can find something to wear I'm sure."

"Okay, thanks." Hermione replied she made to take off the jacket to give it back to Draco.

"No, you can keep that until you get changed, my room is just across the hall. Come and see me when you're done changing, okay?" He asked. Hermione nodded and watched as Draco retreated from the room and closed the door behind him. She turned toward the closet and opened it. She gasped, the closet seemed bigger than her flat. That was an exaggeration, but it was pretty big. There was lettering on the beams. The right side was guys clothes and the left side was girls clothes. And then there were numbers, which Hermione assumed to be sizes, so she walked till she found her size, and again there were two sides, one for daytime and one for nighttime. Hermione pursued the night clothes and picked out a pair of flannel, plaid pants, and a long sleeve V-neck shirt. She quickly changed into the clothes and exited the closet. Her dress and Draco's coat over one of her arms. She draped her dress over a chair in the room and went to go see Draco.

She went across the hall and knocked three times on the door, a voice from within told her to enter. She turned the door handle and walked slowly into the room. Draco was standing by a window in his room, he was wearing black pajama pants, and a grey zip up hoodie, which was half way zipped up, and he was wearing little else. "Hey, found something?" He asked.

"Yes, that closet is humongous! I don't know how you guys acquired so many clothes." She laughed a bit.

"You never know what might come up, being prepared is a key element of good hosting." Draco grinned. Hermione walked a little closer to him and held out his jacket.

"Well then you are pretty close to being the perfect host." She smiled. Draco walked over and took the jacket from Hermione. He walked to another door in his room and placed the jacket inside, Hermione figured it was a closet.

"Well my mother would be quite happy to hear that." Draco walked back towards Hermione and reached out for her hands. She grasped hands with him and they stood for a couple of moments just looking at each other. Hermione was the first one to break eye contact and slid her arms around Draco. He seemed a little baffled at first, but slowly his arms came around her too.

"Thank you for this evening Draco, it was the best date I can recall having." Draco laughed a bit.

"Well I was trying rather hard to impress you." Hermione drew back enough so that she could look at his face.

"It absolutely worked, I am beyond impressed." She grinned.

"I'm glad to hear that." Draco sighed. "I can't really express to you how thankful I am that you were willing to give me a chance. Not many people these days will." Hermione tilted her head to the side regarding Draco carefully.

"I'm not sure you give yourself enough credit. But regardless, I'll help you out, get people to see you how I do." She grinned up at him, and he slid a hand up to her face.

"You're something else." He grinned and leant down, catching Hermione up in a soft, sweet kiss. Hermione hummed into the kiss, and stood on her toes to get closer to Draco, his arms wrapped around her and helped her keep her balance. Their bodies were pulled closely together, and it downed on Hermione for the first time that she felt safe with Draco. Her hands were resting on Draco's upper arms and she used them to push away from him a bit.

"I have kind of weird question for you." She breathed out. Not shifting his position at all Draco raised an eyebrow. "Can I sleep in here tonight? I mean I don't want to sleep with you, yet, anyway. But if we could sleep in the same bed? It would help me sort out some feelings."

"So analytical all the time." Draco laughed. Of course you can stay here. "I won't have people saying I don't go to great lengths to keep my guests happy." He joked. Hermione smiled and leant up again, kissing him once quickly.

"Then I wouldn't mind going to bed, I'm getting pretty tired." Draco nodded and relinquished his hold on Hermione; he held onto her hand and led her to the bed. He slid under the covers and Hermione followed soon after. She cuddled into his side, resting her head on his chest. She felt his arm go around her and smiled to herself. "Goodnight Draco." She whispered. His other hand came up to her chin and tilted her face up. He kissed her once, soundly.

"Goodnight Hermione." His hand slid from her face to the ends of her hair, where he twisted a strand around his fingers. After that their breathing slowly settled and soon they were off to sleep.

* * *

**AN: I'm not too sure about this chapter. I had a really hard time writing it. I've been spoiled by this story and getting pretty constant reviews on it, but I didn't get any on the last chapter, and I am really unsure of how I'm doing with Hermione/Draco interactions. But I did get some follow and favourites, so that kind of makes up for it. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! My next one will have some quality George time in it, so I'm looking forward to that! :) Anyways please let me know what you guys think!  
**


	13. Matchmaker Matchmaker

Matchmaker Matchmaker

Hermione awoke in the morning to the distinct feeling that she was being watched. She wasn't scared, or weirded out by the feeling, she just knew it was there. She registered that there was someone next to her in bed and recalled the previous night with a smile. She blinked her eyes open and cleared the sleep from her eyes. She soon found Draco's eyes with her own. He smiled sweetly at her. "Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning. I'm shocked that you would call me beautiful in this is state." She gestured towards her frizzy hair, thinking that she probably had red marks on her face, from pressing her face into the pillow all night.

"I don't just throw that phrase about." He smirked down at her.

"I'm not so sure I believe that." Hermione smiled back. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I refuse to fight with you about whether or not you are beautiful. You are, so just get over it. Anyway I don't know about you, but I am starting to get hungry. I'm going to go have a chat with my chef." Draco leant in and captured Hermione's lips briefly before rolling out of bed and throwing a house coat around his shoulders. Hermione sighed and ran a hand over her face. Imagine that, she had slept in a bed with Draco Malfoy, woke up to find him watching her sleep, and felt totally secure the whole time. She sat up and looked at her watch swearing. She glanced around the room, spotting a writing desk. She walked over, and finding parchment and a quill, scribbled out two notes. She ran her wand over both sheets, drying the ink; she folded the paper into airplanes and using her wand, sent them off out the window. Draco walked back into the room and quirked an eyebrow at Hermione.

"I forgot that I had lunch plans, I'm just rescheduling." Hermione answered. Draco nodded. He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Did you sort out your feelings?" He asked.

"Just about." Hermione smiled and rose onto her toes. She fitted her mouth with Draco's and sighed into the kiss. Draco's arms came around Hermione, and pulled her closer to him. Her hands slid up into his hair. Draco eventually brought his hands to Hermione's shoulders and eased back from the kiss. Hermione looked a little confused, so Draco gestured to a table that had appeared next to one of the floor length windows. There was a delicious looking brunch spread, and at that moment Hermione felt quite hungry.

Draco and Hermione passed the rest of the afternoon pleasantly. Draco showed Hermione the rest of the house, and they had a late lunch by the lake. Eventually it was time to leave. "Allow me to escort you home." Draco said offering Hermione his arm. She grinned and latched onto Draco's arm. He turned on the spot, and almost instantly they were standing in front of Hermione's building.

"Did you want to come up for a drink?" She asked.

"I would love to, but I can't. I have some work that I have irresponsibly put off for the last day and a half. I'll write you soon though."

"I had such a good time that was really great Draco." She grinned at him.

"It was my pleasure." He smiled back. He put a hand on Hermione's neck and ran his thumb over her jaw. His face lowered towards her, he pressed a soft, lingering kiss to her lips. "I'll see you soon." His voice sounded husky and his eyes glinted.

"Count on it." Hermione smiled. "Next time is my date though." Draco made a face and waved before apparating off. Hermione couldn't get the smile off of her face as she made her way into her building and up to her flat. She unlocked the door and sighed happily.

* * *

The next day she met up with Eliza for lunch. She had elected to meet up with Eliza before George joined them, so she could talk to her about Draco. They met up in a little pub not far from Hermione's flat. Eliza was kind of a girly girl and gave out a high pitched squeal when she saw Hermione. "I am so glad you owled me! Spill girl!" She demanded as she sat at the table with Hermione.

"It's nice to see you too Eliza and I have quite a bit to tell actually." Hermione spent the next half hour talking about her dates with Draco. Eliza sighed dreamily.

"That makes me so happy. Draco is a true gentleman. I owe him a lot." She put her chin on her hand and grinned at Hermione. "Is he as good at kissing as I think he would be?" She asked.

"Probably better." Hermione laughed. She saw George walk in and waved at him. "Our meal ticket has just arrived." She muttered to Eliza. Eliza turned her head to grin at George.

"Well hello ladies." He grinned taking a seat at the table. "Care to introduce me to your lovely friend, Hermione?" George asked.

"I was just about to get to that. George this is Eliza, Eliza this is my good friend George. Eliza helped me get ready for my first meeting with Draco. She has a real eye for fashion." Hermione flicked her eyes between George and Eliza.

"Well then perhaps sometime you can come round my shop and help me think of some new uniforms." George smiled over at Eliza.

"Well I'm not a professional by any means. What kind of shop do you run?" She asked. Hermione sat back with a satisfied smirk on her face. Matchmaking was not a particular skill of hers, but maybe she was better at it than she thought. Lunch went off without a hitch, George and Eliza making plans to meet up later that week. Hermione waved them off and apparated back to work. She had dinner with Ginny that night and had to finish up with some ruins before she could leave for the day.

* * *

Finally done her work for the day Hermione stood from her desk and pushed her hair back and away from her face. She walked to a restaurant not far from the ministry and was led to a table that already had a disgruntled red head at it.

"Hermione." She said in greeting.

"Ginny." Hermione replied, sitting across from the younger woman. "Don't be mad at me."

"I'm not."

"Then why does your face look like that?"

"My face doesn't look like anything." Ginny grumped.

"If you are just going to sit here and be angry I'm not staying. I have so many other things I could do tonight."

"Malfoy being among those things you could do?" Ginny asked scathingly.

"Okay what is your problem?"

"Don't you remember everything that he did to us that his family did to us? His father gave me that stupid diary, and his aunt tortured you. He was always an asshole at school! He let the death eaters in when I was in fifth year, Bill got mauled, do you remember this?" Hermione sighed and looked briefly away from Ginny.

"Yes Ginny, I remember all of that. But you don't know his side of the story. A lot of it wasn't really his fault. And as for the diary and the torture, well he had nothing to do with either of those."

"What are you talking about? He was standing right in the same room when Bellatrix was doing that to you!"

"And what was he supposed to do? Jump to my aid and incur the wrath of not only his family, but Voldemort as well? Ginny, I've asked you more than once to trust me. If you can't that's on you. I'm sorry, but I can see that you are angry and not willing to listen to what I have to say. If you wish to move onto another topic I will gladly sit here and have dinner with you, if you won't leave it then I'm going to go now." Ginny frowned and looked away from Hermione.

"I just want to make sure you know what you are doing. I don't want to see you hurt." Hermione's eyes softened.

"Please don't worry about me Ginny. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Ginny nodded.

"So…how's work going?" Ginny asked signaling the end of her Draco talk. Hermione and Ginny passed the rest of dinner in happy companionship. When they finished dinner and were leaving the restaurant Ginny pulled Hermione into a hug. "Don't be a stranger Hermione." Ginny grinned. "I miss you."

"I miss you too Ginny, I'll be sure to write you soon." With that Ginny turned on the spot and Hermione shook her head, apparating home.

* * *

**AN: Ooookay, I'm hoping to have more George happening soon. I don't think I super like Ginny in this story... Again I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter :( But I did get some follows and favourites, thank you for that! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please, please review, I love them! Thanks!  
**


	14. Spain

Spain

Hermione groaned and flopped her head onto her desk. It was Friday and her work week was finally over. It had been long and stressful, and after she had dinner with Ginny on Monday night she had even been too busy to write to Draco. She picked her head up off of the desk and ran her hands over her face. She sighed and got to her feet slowly. She walked to the apparition wards on the main level and popped home. She gratefully stepped out of her heels and immediately went to find her notebook. It was glowing, as it had been since the night before.

_Hey Hermione. _

_Hermione?_

_I guess you're probably busy. Anyway, I know it is your turn to plan the date…but I wonder if you would allow me to plan this one as well, and then you can…I don't know, plan the next three?_

_Surely it isn't that bad of an idea. Maybe I should send some aurors after you to make sure you are alright. _

**Draco I am so sorry! I have been absolutely slammed at work this week! I didn't even come home on Wednesday night. Sorry if I made you worry! Anyway the upside is that I get a long weekend from all this overtime. I'm off till Wednesday now. It's not a bad idea I will let you plan the next outing out of guilt. You don't even have to let me plan the next three. I honestly feel so bad. **

Hermione waited anxiously for Draco to write her back. She didn't have to wait that long.

_It's alright; I figured it was probably work or something. A long weekend you say? Well perhaps you would allow me to monopolize it?_

**Possibly. If you let me in on the plan this time, I do like surprises, but not all the time. **

_Yeah, I suppose I could let you in on this one. I have a villa in Spain that I just purchased last year. I need to break in a bit. Would you care to join me?_

**A villa in Spain? That sounds awful. Tell me why you didn't contact me earlier? If I had known dating Draco Malfoy meant trips to the Alps and Spain…I would have been all over that! **

_Wow, you are hilarious. So you'll come, right?_

**Of course! It sounds really nice, after the week I've had. **

_Okay, great! I'll pick you up around…noon tomorrow? _

**Okay, sure, how many days will we be gone for? So I know what I should pack. **

_Well I'll be there for six days; you could stay for the weekend, or for your long weekend, up to you. I mean obviously I'd like to have you for as long as you will stay. Please don't worry too much about packing though; I have a similar wardrobe in this villa as I do in the Swiss house. So pack your own clothes, certainly, but don't worry about forgetting anything, because there are lots of clothes. _

**Okay. I'm sorry to cut our conversation short, but I am so tired! I'll see you tomorrow Draco.**

_Goodnight Hermione, sleep well._

Hermione shut the note book and made her way into the washroom to shower and get ready for bed. When she finished in the bathroom and flopped onto the bed, and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

She woke up in the morning and blearily looked at the clock on her bedside table. Her eyes popped wide open when she saw that it was eleven. "Shit!" She muttered to herself. She rushed out of bed and into the bathroom. She quickly got ready for the day, and did her hair and make-up. Then she hurriedly went into her closet and grabbed up her enchanted bottomless bag. She grabbed up all the clothes she thought she would need and shoved them into her bag. She only had time to run into her bathroom and gather up her toiletries before there was a knock on her door. She hurried over to her front door and opened to a handsome-as-ever Draco. "Hey Draco." She smiled.

"Hey Hermione, you look a little flustered." He commented. Hermione stood aside and gestured that he should come inside. He stepped into her flat and Hermione shut the door behind him.

"Yeah, I am a bit. I woke up an hour ago and I've been in a mad rush to get ready. But I am ready. Maybe I could just grab something to eat before we leave?"

"If you can hold off eating for ten minutes, I can assure you a wonderful lunch is being prepared as we speak." Hermione nodded.

"Sure I can wait." Draco looked about.

"Did you pack? You don't have luggage." Hermione grinned and held up her bag.

"This bag is charmed; it's pretty well endless in here. I think I've got everything I need." She replied. Draco nodded his head and an odd look crossed his face.

"I think I remember that bag. No matter, if you are ready we should depart." Hermione nodded. Draco took her hand and they apparated off to Spain. They landed by a Villa that was sitting beautifully on a coast. Everything about the villa was golden, it gleamed in the light and the inside was no different. It was tastefully decorated in a Spanish style, and Hermione was entranced by the beauty of it. Draco led her into a dining alcove where a fantastic smelling lunch was laid out. "As promised." Draco grinned.

"Thank you, I'm starving! And this looks delicious!" Draco held a chair out for Hermione and pushed it in when she sat down. He took a seat across from her.

"Well dig in then." He gestured that she should start eating, so she did. Draco ate too, and they ate in silence for a couple of minutes before Draco stopped eating and stared at Hermione.

"Do I have something on my face?" She asked.

"No, no. I have something I want to talk to you about. But you can finish eating. I don't mind waiting."

"Well go on, I can listen while I eat." Hermione grinned.

"Okay. I was…" He sighed. "This is more difficult than I thought it would be. I was wondering…how you think things are going…Are you happy…with me?" Draco looked away so uncertainly that Hermione's heart almost broke. She put her fork down and put her hand over Draco's drawing his eyes back to her.

"Of course I am. Why would you think I'm not?" She asked. Draco adverted his eyes.

"I don't really have a reason the think you aren't. I don't know, maybe this week I kind of psyched myself out. There is just a lot of crappy history between us, and sometimes I feel like there is something a little off between us. A kind of awkwardness that shouldn't be there…I don't know." Draco finished, still dodging Hermione's gaze.

"I'm really sorry about this week, I was so swamped. It was my bad really. I know that our history is not fantastic, but I've forgiven you, and accepted that you didn't really have much control over your life when you were younger. I hope that if I've ever done anything that hurt you, you'll forgive me too." Hermione's eyes never left Draco's face. So she saw the intense emotions flickering over his features, and how he had to blink tears from his eyes before he could look back at her.

"You don't have anything to apologize for. I don't deserve your forgiveness." He whispered the last part and had his eyes squeezed shut. Hermione got up and knelt by Draco's chair resting a hand on his shoulder and looking up at him in confusion.

"What's happened to bring this on? Of course you deserve my forgiveness. Draco talk to me please." Draco's shoulders shuddered a couple of times, tears were being released from under his lids and making sad tracks down his pale face. He blinked a couple of times and seemed to get himself under control.

"I visited my father this week. Just something he said got under my skin." Hermione sat there silently knowing it wasn't her place to make him talk about something that clearly hurt him. He stayed silent for a couple of minutes.

"Don't let him bother you Draco. You are a good person, you deserve to be happy." Draco's eyes opened blearily. He sighed.

"I don't deserve you." He croaked. But his eyes were soft as he said it. Hermione rose onto her knees and took Draco's face in her hands.

"You deserve happiness." She whispered fiercely.

"What if my happiness is you?" He asked.

* * *

**AN: Whoa another update out! I might get another one out tonight or tomorrow. I left it on a cliffie but I'm pretty sure you guys can predict what Hermione is going to say! ;) This was kind of a mopey sad chapter...but I like it! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, they made me super happy! :) I also got a bunch of follows and favorites, so thanks for that too! So if you liked this chapter, you know what to do! Leave me a review! Hahah Thanks for reading! :)(Sorry to anyone who got a double alert on this chapter! I had a malfunction!)  
**


	15. Official

Official

"What if my happiness is you?" He asked. Hermione closed her eyes, she felt two tears slide out of hers and fall down her face.

"Then I'll do my best to make you happy." Hermione answered. Draco's eyes latched onto hers and he gave her an intense look. Hermione couldn't quite identify the emotion behind the look, but before she had time to, Draco had stood and pulled her up with him. His arms slid around her and his hands rested on her shoulder blades. Hermione snaked her arm around his neck and brought a hand to his face. Draco shifted his arms and brought Hermione closer to him. His eyes closed and his face lowered to Hermione's, his lips hovered over Hermione's briefly before he softly made contact. Hermione brought herself a little closer, and felt Draco slide one hand down to the small of her back.

When they drew apart they were both breathing heavily. "I don't…" Draco started.

"You do. You deserve to be happy." Hermione breathed out. Draco rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.

"I didn't talk to you about what I intended to." He said a couple of minutes later and drew slightly away from Hermione. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to make this thing…official. If you want to be my girlfriend instead of my pen pal." He sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "That was what I was going to ask before I got all emotional there…" He sighed.

"Are you asking me to go steady with you Draco Malfoy?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"I suppose I am." He grinned. "So will you? Go steady with me?" He asked. Hermione smiled hugely and nodded.

"Of course I will." She kissed him quickly. "I wanted to tell you something too. Can we sit down again?" She asked. Draco nodded and they both took their seats at the table. Draco kept Hermione's hand in his. "I was going to tell you about the feelings I was trying to sort through. You and I can't deny the fact that our history is a little shaky. But I asked myself if I could feel safe with you, and sleeping with your arms around me, I figured out that I do feel safe with you. I live for the times we are together. I'm really glad that you reached out to me and that we are getting to know about each other." She grinned at Draco. "My life was falling apart, and you saved me. I'm grateful for that." Draco brought her hand to him mouth and kissed it.

"It's my pleasure to save you." He grinned. He took a quick look at his watch. "I took your work week into consideration, and hired some spa assistants for the weekend. There is a wing of this house that was a spa, I had it revamped and it is ready to go. If you would like I can lead you there, I have a few calls I need to make. And then then I just might join you."

"That sounds great, you really do think of everything don't you?" Hermione laughed.

"I try." Draco stood and offered Hermione his hand, she took it and Draco helped her to her feet. They walked hand in hand through the villa to a wing that was very near the sea. There were two attendants waiting at the entrance "I'll come back in a bit. Ladies, please take good care of Hermione for me." He shot a grin at the attendants and squeezed Hermione's hand before walking back the way he came.

"Hello Miss Granger, I am Liz, and this is my sister Lucy. How can we help today?" Hermione noticed that the sisters were almost identical, they both had long blonde hair that was braided down their backs, and their eyes were an unusual teal colour. They were both very pretty.

"Well…I'm kind of in need of a manicure and pedicure. I'd love a massage at some point." The two ladies nodded and took one of Hermione's hands each, leading her farther into the spa. By the end of the day Hermione felt like a different person. Her hands and feet were soft, the nails painted a dusky golden colour. Liz had convinced her to get a haircut and style, and Lucy had done her make-up. She liked Liz and Lucy. Draco had sent word that he wouldn't be able to make it to the spa, but would see Hermione at dinner. So swaddled in a soft robe and looking like a new woman Hermione perused the immense guest closet at the villa to find an outfit for dinner. Liz and Lucy had led her to the closet and helped her find the perfect thing.

It was a casual summer dress that had spaghetti straps, it was tight around her bust and ribs then loosened up and flared out. It had a bold floral pattern, large red flowers splayed over a cream background. She paired it with some coral flip flops, and made her way back to the main part of the house, where Draco was waiting for her. He let out a whistle when he saw her, and she grinned widely.

"I should keep Liz and Lucy on tap." Hermione joked. "They are very talented." Draco took her hand as she reached him, he spun her around once appreciating Hermione from every angle.

"You do look exceptional this evening." Draco smiled. "Sorry I didn't make it back today. I'm trying to settle a deal and it is far more complicated than I expected." Hermione shook her head.

"It's okay. Today was just what I needed after the week I've had. Thank you Draco." Draco splayed his hand over Hermione's back and pulled her slowly to him capturing her in a light kiss.

"You don't need to thank me, I haven't done anything. Would you care for some dinner?" He asked gesturing towards the balcony doors that were standing open. There was a table set up on the balcony, with a dinner spread over it. Draco led Hermione out to the balcony and Hermione gasped. Beyond the balcony the sea was glittering beautifully, like billions of perfect diamonds reflecting the light. The sky was turning colours as the sun was setting, it was a brilliant purple as Hermione gazed out on the horizon.

"Every time I think you can't show me anything more amazing, you do." Hermione breathed out.

"It's worth it to see the look on your face." Draco smiled. "I'm afraid I'm running out of wonders though. Shall we eat?" Hermione nodded and sat facing Draco. They ate quietly, Hermione still captivated by the view. The meal was delicious and by the end of it Hermione was stuffed. "Would you like to go for a walk by the water with me?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded and Hermione latched her hand with Draco's once they had descended from the balcony. They walked along the beach hand in hand, chatting about a book that they had both read. Draco led Hermione up to where there was some grass and conjured up a blanket for them to sit on. Draco sat down cross legged, and Hermione sat with her legs tucked under her. Draco reached out and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Hermione's ear.

"I know you said I don't need to thank you, but I feel like I do. This day has been perfect. I know I said it last time, but I don't know how you get any work done. All of these amazing places you can spend your time." Draco sighed and looked up at the sky for a couple of minutes.

"These places are beautiful, yes, but they don't hold such allure when you visit them alone." Draco said, his voice sounded kind of hollow. Hermione looked at him sadly. "But you are here, and that makes this place far more beautiful." His gaze softened as he looked at her, and he leant forward placing a hand on Hermione's cheek and pulling her softly towards him. Their kiss soon became very passionate, and Hermione found herself pulled on top of Draco, his hands running slowly over her body, while hers knotted into his hair. Draco was kissing down her neck, Hermione was kicking off her flip flops, Draco was slipping his thumbs under the straps of Hermione's dress. Hermione could only remember snippets; the kiss was so intense she could hardly think. "Should I stop? I have to soon if you don't want to…" He asked looking Hermione in the eye. She thought for a second before shaking her head.

"I don't want you to stop." She smiled and brought her mouth back to his.

Draco had conjured another blanket and some pillows, and Hermione was cuddled into his side, resting her head on his chest. "That was…you're amazing." Draco sighed.

"You're not bad yourself." Hermione grinned against Draco's skin. He chuckled, and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. His breathing evened out, and Hermione soon fell into a satisfied sleep herself.

* * *

**AN: Well I like this chapter, I think I finally got the awkward out of their relationship! The response to the last chapter was great! I got a lot of follows and favorites, and a couple of reviews. Thanks guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to drop me a review to let me know how you are liking it! ;) **


	16. Anything You Want

Anything You Want

Hermione woke up, her eyes fluttering open, and immediately back closed, it was bright. She slapped a hand over her eyes and slowly let her eyes adjust to the light. When she could look around she saw Draco still sleeping next to her. She grinned at him and settled back against his chest. He stirred a bit and brought his arms around her. She splayed a hand on his chest and sighed happily, a smiled glued on her features. "What has you so happy this morning?" Draco asked. Hermione hadn't realized that Draco was awake and looked up at him.

"Hmm, no reason." Hermione slid her hand up to Draco's face and brought her mouth to his. Draco pulled Hermione closer and moved his hands down Hermione's back. She shivered against his touch, and she could feel Draco smile against her lips.

* * *

It was well past noon when Draco and Hermione made their way up to the Villa. There was a brunch waiting for them on the terrace and they gratefully dug into it, both starving from their exertions. They shared brunch both wearing wrinkled versions of the outfits they had worn at dinner the night before. Their appearances quite a bit more dishevelled than the time they had sat at the table. Draco and Hermione kept staring at each other, like the other might vanish at any moment. They were in constant contact, either holding hands or legs brushing under the table. When they finished eating Draco came around the table and drew Hermione to her feet.

"What do you want to do today?" Draco asked. "Anything you want, we can do it." Hermione grinned and leaned up on her toes, catching Draco in a kiss. He wrapped an arm around her and grinned into the kiss. "Anything else you want to do today?" He asked breathily when they drew apart. Hermione smiled and flattened down off the balls of her feet.

"I want to go dancing." Hermione grinned. "Like to a grand dance, where we can waltz, and slow dance. And I can wear a nice dress, and you can wear a nice suit, and where I'll fail miserably at keeping my lips to myself." Hermione laughed.

"Well isn't it fortunate that I have a friend throwing just such a party tonight? And not far from here too." Draco grinned and put a hand on Hermione's cheek. "Now I think that you look beautiful, but perhaps not ready for a ball." Draco said. Hermione stepped back from him a bit and ran her eyes down herself.

"Perhaps you're right, you don't look party ready yourself." Hermione grinned, stepping back to him and running her hands through his hair. "I think a shower would improve our looks greatly. Don't you agree?" There was a mischievous glint in her eye as she asked him that.

"Oh, I agree." Draco grinned. Hermione smiled as Draco led her up the stairs and into what she assumed was his room, and soon thereafter pulled her into an attached bathroom. There was a huge gilded shower, a separate bath done in the same tones. There was a double vanity with oval, beveled mirrors over the sink, and a door that Hermione assumed held a toilet. She didn't have much time to take in the bathroom because as soon as Draco had the water turned on in the shower his mouth was on hers. He pushed her up against a wall and lifted Hermione so her legs were wrapped around his waist. His arms were on either side of her on the wall, and her arms were around his neck. She put a hand on his face and pushed her head back against the wall breathing heavily. When she could breathe again she leaned her forehead against Draco's.

"I feel like we wasted so much time…when we were younger, hating each other. When we could've been together this whole time." Draco locked eyes with her, an intense look in his beautiful eyes.

"We were really stupid, huh?" He cracked a smile and Hermione nodded, grinning back and sliding off Draco and onto the floor. Draco looked confused.

"We should be showering, remember?" Hermione walked away from Draco and towards the shower.

* * *

Hermione was outfitted in a lavender dress. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline, a corseted back, and a skirt, strewn with gems. It was cocktail length and Hermione paired it with espadrilles, the colour matched her dress, and she had them laced up past her ankles. Her hair was down her back in ringlets, two of the front strands pinned back with jeweled bobby pins. Her make-up dramatic winged eye make-up, a smattering of blush, and rose plumping her lips up. When she descended the stairs to see Draco dressed in a black tux with a lavender tie, she smiled. He whistled at her, making her smile bigger.

"You sure clean up nicely." He grinned.

"You look pretty good yourself Draco." She smiled as she reached him and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "So you never told me where it is we are going this evening." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't know if you remember Blaise Zabini?" Hermione nodded. He was one of Draco's more civil friends back in the Hogwarts days. "His mother is getting re-married again. I declined going to the actual wedding, but the reception is being held not far from here in the Zabini's mansion here. It's going to be quite the party, so I hope you are prepared for the crowds that will be there." Draco smirked and pressed a kiss to Hermione's forehead.

"Re-married again? How many times has she been married then?" Hermione asked. Draco's face split into a grin.

"This will be the sixth time she's been married. Are you ready to go then?" He asked.

"Ready when you are darling." Hermione said in a toplofty voice. Draco grinned and shook his head at her.

"Getting ready to mingle with my crowd with that voice?" He asked.

"How could you tell?" Hermione asked. Draco shook his head and laughed. He grasped Hermione's hand and apparated them off to Zabini Mansion.

* * *

**AN: This chapter is a little short, but, the next one should be much longer. Didn't get much response on the last chapter. :( Thanks to anyone who has reviewed, favourited, or followed this story! That all makes me really happy! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know! :)**


	17. Granger Danger

Granger Danger

The reception for the Zabini wedding was crazy. There were so many people, all of them dressed to the nines, and elegant as could be. Hermione felt a little out of place. Draco instantly spotted Blaise and escorted Hermione towards him. "Blaise, mate!" He called with a grin.

"Ah, Draco! Come to congratulate me on my new daddy?" He asked with heavy sarcasm. "And who is your lovely date this evening? Is that you, Hermione?" He asked.

"Uhm, yes, I didn't know that you knew me." She answered.

"Darling, I think everyone in the wizarding world knows you. Did you forget that you are famous?" He asked. Hermione looked at him with question. "The wizarding war, you tromping around with Potter, beating the crap out of dark wizards? Any of this ringing a bell?" He asked.

"Oh, right…" Hermione was finding the conversation awkward.

"You're such an idiot Blaise." Draco muttered. "Hermione, would you care to dance with me?" He asked gallantly.

"I would love to." Hermione answered. "Thank you, that was awkward, wasn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah, because Blaise is an idiot, I'm sorry about that." He sighed and slid Hermione into a proper hold for the waltz that was playing, and started them off dancing.

"Wow Draco, you are a natural, where did you learn to dance?" She asked with a grin.

"Well you know us high society kids come waltzing out of the womb." He answered in a pompous drawl. Hermione laughed. "I learnt at dance school of course. My mother made me take dance since I was three. A gentleman must be light on his feet." He recited. A look crossed Draco's face, an unsure look. "You will never believe how stupid I am." He groaned. Hermione lifted an eyebrow. "My mother is here. Of course she is here she is friends with Gloria, Mrs. Zabini." Draco explained. "Shit! Stupid me."

"Calm down Draco, I'm sure it'll be fine. We can leave or you can just introduce me, whatever you like." Draco's worry seemed to evaporate.

"You're really okay with this?" He asked. Hermione nodded. He blew out a breath. "Let's just finish this dance, then we can go congratulate Gloria, and I'll formally introduce you to my mother. I believe you have met her before." He said his features darkening. Hermione brought a hand to his face.

"Come on now Draco, we've been over this. It's fine." He nodded tersely. Hermione settled her hand back on his shoulder and leant up quickly to kiss him. When she pulled away his face looked a little less ominous. They twirled around for a couple minutes more before the music ended. Draco bowed his head to Hermione, and she gave a quick dipping curtsy, as was customary before leaving the dance floor. Draco swept Hermione towards perhaps the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She was tall and slim, her dark hair cascading in waves down her back. Her dark eyes lit up with happiness; her dress looked amazing, and her make-up was impeccable.

"Gloria!" Draco called, raising a hand and smiling at her. "You look wonderful as always! What is this though, your ninth husband?" He asked cheekily.

"Only my sixth Draco, don't believe everything you hear." She grinned and reached out to give Draco a hug. "Sassy little thing." She laughed and released him.

"Yes I know Gloria." He smirked. "May I introduce Miss Hermione Granger, my lovely date for this evening." He gestured towards Hermione who smiled and held a hand out to the bride.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Zabini."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Miss Granger. You do me a great honour by being here, it's not every day I get to meet a hero of mine." She grinned widely. "Your work last year with those Nordic runes was incredible!" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"You are interested in runes?" Hermione asked.

"Very much so!" Gloria and Hermione chatted for a while about runes, and Hermione exchanged contact information with the older woman, promising to get in touch.

* * *

"Well you are quite charming aren't you?" Draco asked with a grin as they walked away from Gloria.

"I try." Hermione sighed, mirroring Draco's grin. He looked to his left and a steely look entered his eyes.

"I hope you are ready to charm my mother, she is looking right at us." He sighed. "And coming this way." Hermione looked to see a regal looking Narcissa Malfoy walking toward them. Draco rearranged his features and smiled. "Mother, how are you? You look well." He kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Draco, how nice to see you here, I didn't think you were coming." She smiled, her eyes drifted towards Hermione. "And who might your lovely date be?" There was a slight strain in her voice.

"Mother, this is Hermione Granger, Hermione, my mother, Narcissa." He introduced the pair to each other.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Malfoy." She smiled.

"And you, Miss Granger. I wonder if you would mind terribly if I stole my son for a dance?" She asked.

"Of course not." Hermione answered. Draco gave her a smile that clearly said sorry, and escorted his mother to the dance floor. Watching them dance together was like watching two swans glide across the surface of lake. They were so graceful.

"Hermione is that you?" A delighted voice asked from just behind her. She turned around to see none other than Luna Lovegood smiling at her.

"Luna! My Goodness, what are you doing here?" She smiled, hugging the blonde girl.

"Blaise invited me, we are…kind of seeing each other." She smiled dreamily. Hermione could see that she was genuinely happy about it.

"Well congratulations that's wonderful."

"Thank you! Is that Draco Malfoy I saw you with?" She asked. Hermione tensed slightly, worrying that Luna wouldn't understand.

"Yes, we are dating." She watched Luna to see her reaction. Her face blanked out for a second, and then Hermione could see her mind working behind her eyes. Luna bust out in a smile.

"That's great! I like Draco, he's become an alright guy. I've hung out with him loads of times." She explained when Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Blaise and Draco are good friends so when they hang out sometimes I tag along." Hermione nodded, relieved that Luna wasn't going to try and talk her out of dating Draco.

The song in the background changed to something upbeat, and Luna beamed. "Dance with me Hermione!" Hermione couldn't refuse the childlike happiness that was on Luna's face. So Hermione followed Luna to the dance floor and they started bopping around in a ridiculous fashion the song that was playing.

* * *

Across the room Draco had finished dancing with his mother and was talking to Blaise. "Granger is looking good, you're a lucky dog." He winked at Draco.

"Do you ever think of anything else Blaise?" Draco asked.

"You know I am just joking mate. You're happy with her, I can tell." The two boys watched the two girls dancing bout like fools and both boys smiled.

"It's kind of scary Blaise, I think I might be falling in love…falling in love with Hermione Granger." Blaise laughed.

"Granger Danger!" Draco looked at Blaise and laughed.

"You are such an ass. If you'll excuse me I'm off to find that danger." Blaise smiled happily as he watched his friend walk toward. He smiled wider as Luna bounded towards him.

Draco reached Hermione and she grinned at him. "I was wondering where you got off to."

"I was just talking with Blaise." Draco said. "Would you care to dance with me? It's a slow dance so I can feel you up without anyone noticing." He winked. Hermione laughed but nodded. Draco took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Hermione laid her head on Draco's chest and sighed, her arms going around him.

"Your mother didn't seem too happy to see me." Hermione said in what she hoped was a light voice.

"She didn't say anything to me about you. It wouldn't make any difference to me though, if she didn't want me seeing you I still would." Hermione nodded against Draco's chest and felt all thoughts of Narcissa slide from her mind and Draco's hand slid lower down her back. She leant back and grinned at Draco.

"I think I might need some air Mr. Malfoy. Would you care to escort me onto the balcony?" She asked a mischievous glint popping into her eyes.

"I would love to." Draco responded huskily pulling Hermione towards the balcony doors.

* * *

**AN: Okay some of you may recognize Granger Danger from AVPM. If you haven't watched A Very Potter Musical, let me just say that you are missing out! It's genius! I've thrown some Blaise and Luna into the story because who doesn't like Blaise and Luna? I didn't get any reviews on the last two chapters and I'm bummed. I love hearing from you guys so please, please review! I love them! Thanks for reading, and I hope you are enjoying! :) **


	18. Mind Yourself

Mind Yourself

Hermione was fast becoming accustomed to waking up next to Draco Malfoy. He began spending nights at her flat in Diagon Alley, and Hermione was more content than she could ever remember being. She was also becoming accustomed to answering several notes a day. George would send her notes frequently, and so would Eliza. And since her matchmaking had worked like a charm sometimes a note from both George and Eliza. And then there were notes from Ginny, which were making Hermione increasingly angry. She never asked about Draco directly, and there were all kinds of passive aggressive comments in her notes. Hermione had stopped replying to her. She also had Gloria sending her owls once a week inquiring about runes, and lunches.

* * *

So it was on such a morning when Draco had stayed the night that Hermione awoke to a less familiar sound. It was a knocking; the same as an owl delivery, but this sound was louder and coming from the door to her apartment. She groaned and blinked her eyes open. Draco was still asleep; she had come to think he could sleep through just about anything. She sighed as she registered what the sound was and pushed off of the bed. She grabbed her housecoat, flinging it over her flimsy night gown, and shoved her feet into her slippers before padding out of the bedroom and closing the door to it. She made her way to the front door and marvelled at the knocker's persistence. She opened the door and her mouth dropped open. She quickly regained herself and smiled. "Harry, hi!" She looked at a clock in the living room to see it was seven in the morning. "A little early for a visit isn't it?" She asked. Harry had an apprehensive look on his face. Hermione stood back to let her friend in. He crossed into her flat and looked about briefly before settling his gaze back on Hermione.

"I'm told that you are keeping all sorts of odd company at weird hours." He said at length. Hermione's eyes popped open and her mouth set into a snarl.

"Harry James Potter!" She screeched. "I have not heard from you, or seen you in at least four months! And you have the audacity to come in here and try to reprimand me? Just who do you think you are? I don't know what it is you think are doing, or trying to accomplish, but it won't work. And another thing! How did you even know in the first pla-" Hermione stopped up short; she knew exactly how Harry had found out. "Of course, Ginny! Well you can just turn around and tell your little twat of fiancée that I want her to stop meddling around in my life! To stop sending me letters full of patronizing phrases, and rude subjects. Tell her that I am a big girl. I can do what I want, I know how to choose who is important to me! You tell her that! And tell her that I know my own mind, maybe because I have my own mind! She needs to grow up! I don't know how you stand her, I really don't!" Hermione took a shuddering breath. She was kind of out of control, but she couldn't stop herself. "So you go on and tell her those things, because maybe she will listen to you, because she doesn't to me. So both of you can go screw yourselves! Get out of my home this instant Harry, before I do something I'll regret!" Harry just stood there dumbfounded for a second.

"I've never seen you this way Mione. Maybe he has affected you more than you think." That was the wrong thing to say. Hermione glared daggers at Harry and fought the urge to slap him.

"This has nothing to do with Draco, and everything to do with you and Ginny. If you can't see how stupid the pair of you are acting…" She sighed and pushed a hand through her hair. She blinked a couple of times trying to hold in the angry tears that were threating to fall from her eyes. "This is ridiculous. I know that you know it is. Harry, just because Ginny asks you to do something, doesn't mean you have to do it. I thought you would have had more sense than this. You both need to mind your own business. I won't be talking to either of you until I get an apology for this. Now please, and this is the last time I'll ask, leave now." Harry had seemed to shrink once Hermione had calmed down. He made for the door but turned around just before he left, seemingly unable to help himself.

"It's not like we hear from you much anyway Hermione, this won't change much." With that he left and closed the door behind him. Hermione stared angrily at where Harry had just been. She was so angry she just wanted to punch something. Who did that asshole think he was? She started pacing around unthinkingly shooting magic from her wand. She was unaware of pretty much everything, until she felt Draco's hand on her arm. She stopped moving and looked up at him, her anger turning to sadness. Draco sensed that and put his arms around her. She sobbed into his chest. They stood there for around twenty minutes, then Hermione was able to get a handle on her tears. Draco brought his hands to her face and wiped the tears away, his face full of concern.

"Are you alright? That was…not the best way to start your day." Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. When she opened her eyes she nodded.

"I'm alright. How much of that did you hear?" She winced. Draco made a sympathetic face and sighed.

"I'm pretty sure I heard almost all of it. You yelled his name, and I woke up, I missed probably the first little bit because I was still coming out of sleep. Do you want to talk about this?" He asked. Hermione looked away unhappily. She shrugged.

"I'm not sure what there is to talk about." Draco brought a hand to Hermione's face and she looked up at him. He was looking at her like he was sorry. He led her over to the couch and got her to sit next to him. Hermione sighed. "It's just…it's not fair. They don't care about me unless I am doing something they don't agree with, then they are all up in my business. We used to be so close, and now…" She sighed. "I used to try and make an effort, but after a while I guess you just give up. So it makes me angry. I never thought we would grow apart like this." Draco nodded and rubbed a hand over her back.

"I feel bad, that I am causing things like this to happen in your life. They wouldn't be making you angry if it weren't for me."

"This isn't your fault. I don't want you to feel badly about this." Draco shrugged.

"I'm going to feel bad anyways." Hermione grinned.

"I wish you wouldn't. But that's enough of this for today, huh? I don't know about you, but I am starving, breakfast?" She asked. Draco smiled and nodded, following Hermione to the kitchen to make breakfast.

* * *

**AN: Okay not the longest chapter in the world, but I'm having a bit of a block with this story. I loved writing this though, Hermione being uncontrollably angry is kinda fun. :P I want to thank my reviewers for the last chapter! I got some really nice ones. :) And thanks to any new followers or favorites! You guys all make me really happy. So please leave me a review for this chapter and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! **


	19. Fallen

Fallen

Hermione had worked hard, and finally convinced Draco to go on a double date. They were getting ready to have dinner with George and Eliza and Hermione was beyond excited. They weren't going anywhere too fancy so Hermione opted for a casual black dress, and paired it with a teal cardigan and a pair of black flats. She pinned back the front two pieces of her hair, and put on a minimal amount of make-up. Draco still had troubles with casual, but Hermione helped him pick out a suitable outfit. He was wearing black pants, and an ice blue button down shirt with the top two buttons undone. Hermione stepped back from Draco and gave him an appraising look. "Yeah, that's better than last time. One day I will get you to wear jeans." She smiled at him and he shook his head.

"Hermione, I will do just about anything to keep you happy. But wearing jeans is not one of those things." He grinned and walked towards her. He put his hands on her waist and drew her towards him. "I think we can agree that I look dashing in this outfit, and it is casual enough for the evening." Hermione's eyes flicked over Draco's body and she bit her lip. "Or could it be that you find me…irresistible in this outfit?" He asked in a dangerously husky purr. Hermione's breath caught and Draco grinned "And I must say that you look every inch an appropriate date, for someone so dashing." Hermione laughed and swatted Draco's arm lightly.

"Yes I agree we both look pretty good. Now is not the time to be putting the moves on me! We have to go." Draco didn't move and inch and looked at her with his eyes smouldering. Hermione smiled in spite of herself and rose on her toes to give him a quick kiss. It turned into a not so quick kiss, that had Hermione backed up against a wall with Draco's arms caging her in. She laughed against his lips and pushed Draco away from her. She had to calm her breathing a bit before she could talk. "We have to go Draco; I bet we are already late by now." Draco groaned and pressed his face into Hermione's neck, his tongue quickly flicking out and gracing Hermione's collar bone. She fought a shudder and pressed her hand onto Draco's chest. "Enough now, if you don't behave I'll make you sleep on the couch tonight." Draco laughed and brought his hands to Hermione's cheeks.

"We both know that you won't do that." Hermione sighed, it was true. Draco grinned knowing that she knew it was true. "But to keep you happy, let's go." Draco stepped back with a smirk and took Hermione's hand leading her out of her apartment.

* * *

When they finally reached the restaurant George an Eliza were waiting for them at a table. "I'm so sorry guys, Draco was fussing over his appearance and I could not convince him that he looked fine." She grinned and took the seat that Draco was holding out for her. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah it was me that took forever to get ready." He said in a sarcastic voice. George grinned and slapped Draco on the back.

"You look beautiful mate. I am glad you took the extra time to look pretty for me. Look you and Hermione are even wearing matching lip gloss!" He laughed and Draco smirked.

"Yes, that bit was intentional." He took a napkin and wiped quickly at his mouth. George threw a wink at Hermione, who grinned and shook her head. Eliza watched the whole exchange with a bemused expression on her face.

"Well you didn't keep us waiting long; we were a bit late ourselves." Eliza threw a meaningful look at George. He smirked and looked very interested in his menu. Hermione was pleased at the way George and Eliza seemed to be connecting and decided she should set people up more often. The four all ordered food and drinks and settled into conversation. Eliza and Hermione were chatting about the clientele that Eliza had drummed up and how she could probably start up her own business in a couple of years. Draco and George were talking business as well.

"Business is booming for you as usual I take it?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I think that having my handsome features as the face of the company is the key to our success." George grinned. Draco laughed.

"That's the secret huh?" George nodded.

"It's not easy being so good looking. Your organization is partially to thank to I suppose." George said. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I don't recall you ever taking money from the fund."

"I haven't but having other businesses surrounding mine helps. After the war my shop was one of the only ones not run down and in disrepair. But I hardly think people would visit Diagon Alley with the express purpose of coming to a joke shop. I need those other establishments around to drum up business. I guess in a way I owe you for that Malfoy." Draco wasn't sure what to say. He hadn't really thought about things that way before.

"No one owes me a thing. I messed up during the war, I allowed terrible things to happen, and I have to be part of setting things right." George's eyebrows shot up.

"You hardly seem like the same person Malfoy, where did all this modesty come from?" George had lost his joking tone; it seemed he was genuinely curious.

"People change; I've had lots of time to reflect over who I used to be. I decided I didn't like it. Plus self-loathing tends to being people down a notch." Draco shrugged and smirked. The girls had stopped talking and were tuned into the boy's conversation.

"You are so wrong Draco. I think everyone in Diagon Alley owes you a great deal. We don't see it as you paying penance, but giving everyone a new lease on life, much like your new life." Eliza said. She smiled and then turned to smack George on the arm. "And you know his name isn't Malfoy, don't be so crass." She ordered. George grinned.

"Yes dear. Sorry Draco, I guess Hermione was right. Back when I crashed your second date. She assured me that you had changed, and you have. I guess old habits die hard." George held out a hand and Draco took it.

"There is nothing to apologize for. I am always the first to admit that I wasn't very pleasant and it's hard to see past that." Draco let go of George's hand and placed it on Hermione's knee under the table. "I just feel lucky that you all have given me a chance." There was silence for a bit around the table. George could always be counted on for breaking the silence.

"Have any of you heard the joke about the warlock who walks into a bar?" Everyone at the table laughed and Eliza put her hand over George's mouth.

"I'm not sure that the punchlines to those jokes are ever funny." George gave Eliza's hand a sloppy kiss and she pulled it away from his mouth with a disgusted look on her face. "I'm in the business of jokes baby, I know what's funny." He grinned and winked at her. Eliza grinned back and rolled her eyes. The four fell into an amicable discussion and the rest of dinner went off without a hitch. The foursome made plans for the next week, and Hermione and Draco ambled back to her flat.

* * *

"Dinner went well." Hermione grinned at Draco. He squeezed the hand the he was hold and smiled down at her.

"I think so too. I'm glad you trust me out and about with your friends." Hermione made a scoffing noise.

"It wasn't you I was worried about. George can sometimes be a pain, but I think he likes you." Draco laughed and batted his eyes at Hermione.

"Oh, do you think so? Because I was flirting with him all night and I wasn't sure he noticed." Hermione laughed.

"You know what I mean you prat! I was rather hoping you would be flirting with me tonight, but oh well." They had reached Hermione's apartment and she unlocked the door and pulled Draco into the flat. Hermione stepped out of her shoes and hung her cardigan in the closet, then meandered over to the window to look at the night sky. Draco's arms came around her from behind and she relaxed against him. Hermione sighed happily and Draco's arms tightened a bit around her. They stood like that for a good five minutes before Hermione turned in Draco's arms and she kissed him. "Draco." She sighed pulling away. "These past couple of months with you, they've been perfect. I'm so happy that you finally reached out to me." Draco rested his forehead against hers and slid a hand up to cup her face.

"I feel foolish for waiting so long." He said. Hermione leant back slightly and put her hands on Draco's neck; her fingers playing lightly with his hair.

"I don't think you realize how much you've done for me. That other day when Harry came over and I got angry…before you I would have dealt with it by downing several bottles of wine, but you calm me down and make things seem alright. I think I had a bit of a problem if I am honest looking back. We've all seen and been through so much, I thought I was coping fine, but I realize now that I wasn't. You've helped me heal Draco. I'll be grateful to you for that for the rest of my life. Draco…I love you." She whispered the last part; her eyes teary, but not crying. Draco smiled and pressed a kiss to Hermione's lips.

"I love you too Hermione. If I have helped you at all it is my privilege. You've brought me back to life." Tears did fall from Hermione's eyes at that and she slid her arms around Draco. Her lips soon found his, and he picked her up, carrying her into the bedroom.

* * *

**AN: Kind of a fluffy little chapter for all you lovely readers. I want to thank my reviewers, followers, and anyone who has add my story to their favorites. I think this story might be coming to a close soon. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think! Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter :) **


	20. Getting in Deep

Getting in Deep

Hermione was standing in her apartment, in a beautiful new red dress, that was classy and fit her almost perfectly. Draco was standing next to her wearing a nice new black suit. He looked over at Hermione and attempted a smile. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She answered. They were about to go to Malfoy manner, Narcissa had insisted upon the pair of them coming to dinner.

"It's not too late you know. We don't have to go." Draco almost seemed more nervous than Hermione. She reached out to him and held onto his hand, giving him a pointed look.

"We've talked about this. No backing out. Let's go." Draco nodded, and looked at Hermione apprehensively before spinning them off to Malfoy Manor. They landed inside the main entrance to the house and were instantly greeted by a perfect Narcissa Malfoy. Draco didn't drop Hermione's hand, but angled his head towards her.

"Mother." He greeted.

"Draco." She smiled. "And Hermione, it's nice to see you again. I've had drinks prepared in the sitting room if you would care to follow me." Hermione felt stiff, the atmosphere was so…tame and controlled that she could not believe she was in the presence of a mother and son. The manor was splendid, all marble and floors and grey walls. The mood of the house was kind of dour, but it was very grand nonetheless. Draco led Hermione over to a loveseat where they sat opposite Narcissa who was sitting on the other side of the coffee table.

"Thank you for having us today Mrs. Malfoy. I was happy to get the invitation." Hermione tried her best smile.

"Well when my son is spending so much time with a girl, I must get to know her. You are different than anyone else Draco has taken an interest in." She commented, not smiling back. Hermione felt uncomfortable and not sure what to say. Draco sighed beside her.

"I was not interested in those girls. You made me see them." Narcissa's face melted a bit.

"You know it was for your own good angel." She turned back to Hermione. "You seem to be good for him though, I've not seen him this happy before. I must admit I was surprised though, to hear you were dating my son. In times before you were not so amicable towards each other." Her gaze was piercing.

"Well people change. I know I have, I know Draco has. If the war didn't change people I don't know what will." Narcissa almost seemed taken aback by Hermione's answer.

"Indeed." They sipped on drinks a little awkwardly for the next ten minutes or so, when a house elf popped into the room and bowed.

"Dinner is served miss." It squeaked out.

"Thank you Chip." Narcissa rose, and Draco stood, bringing Hermione with him. They walked into the next room over, where a surprisingly intimate table had been set up. It was round and the three were seated close to each other. It was towards the end of dessert that Narcissa said something pretty surprising. "Hermione, I really want to apologize to you. For everything that happened to you last time you were here. For my sister's actions and how our skewed outlook on life almost cost you yours." She sat silently for a moment. "Draco, would you mind terribly leaving us for a moment?" Draco raised an eyebrow and looked over at Hermione who nodded that it was okay. Draco stood and left the room, lingering for a couple of moments in the doorway. Once he had gone Narcissa looked over at Hermione her eyes appraising. "I know how you and Draco started seeing each other." She said. "I know that he was afraid of what you would do when you found out it was him. You didn't react the way I expected." She put her chin on her fist and looked thoughtfully at Hermione.

"I was unsure of how to react. Draco was a constant source of grief for me growing up. But over dinner that night I saw that he was so different from the boy he used to be. Everyone deserves a second chance don't you think?"

"As someone in need of many second chances, yes, I do. I actually want to thank you. Draco suffered horribly because of the mistakes that Lucius and I made. When people see that you can forgive him…it helps more than you could ever know. I may not be the warmest person around, but I do want you to know that I am thankful to you. I think we should probably re-join my son." She grinned and rose from the table. Hermione did the same and they walked back into the sitting room that they had come from. They had an after dinner drink, where conversation flowed a bit easier than before dinner, and then it was time to go.

"Thank you so much for a wonderful evening Narcissa." Hermione grinned as they were leaving.

"The pleasure was mine, please come back again soon. Draco you make me sad when you don't keep in touch." She said reproachfully. Draco looked at the ground and sighed.

"Sorry mother, I will owl you later this week, okay?" Narcissa nodded and then held her arm out to her son, who stepped into them and gave her a brief hug. "Goodnight son. Goodnight Hermione." She smiled at Hermione as Draco stepped back. Draco and Hermione said their goodbyes and Draco apparated them to about a block from Hermione's place. She raised an eyebrow at him. "I just wanted take a little walk in the moonlight with you." He grinned. Hermione couldn't help the responding smile that appeared on her face. "You and mother seemed to get along well tonight." He commented.

"Is that your way of asking what we talked about when you weren't there?" She asked with a grin. Draco shot her a look, but nodded his head. "She just wanted to know what made me give you a chance, and she thanked me." Draco's eyebrows shot up.

"She thanked you?"

"Yes."

"Wow. That is kind of honour. She doesn't thank people for things often." Hermione smiled.

"Mothers will do almost anything to keep their children happy." Hermione squeezed the hand that she was holding onto.

"I don't know what I was nervous about. Tonight went well." Draco said as they arrived at Hermione's building.

"It did, and if I have anything to say about it, it might get better." She bit her lip. Draco grinned. He kept his hand placed in hers until they got into her flat and then he drew her towards him and captured her lips with his.

* * *

**AN: This chapter took a little longer than anticipated and it's not the longest, so forgive me! I've been having some terrible block. Didn't really get any feed back from the last chapter. So please please review! Thanks for reading! :) **


	21. Spy

Spy

Hermione had fallen asleep at work again. A fact she realized upon waking with a crick in her neck and runes blurred before her awakening eyes. She sighed and sat up rubbing her neck. Her workload had been massive over the past week, and she had only made it home once. But her work week was almost over, and she could practically taste freedom. She felt vaguely guilty at the back of her mind, knowing that she had flaked out on Draco again, but he assured her he understood that her work was important. She decided that she would owl him today, and suggest something to make up for her absence during the week. Just as she was about to pen a note to Draco, Ron walked into her office, a guilty look on his face.

"Well stranger, long time no see." Hermione grinned and sat back in her chair, indicating that Ron should take a seat opposite her. He sat and scratched at the back of his head, his eyes not meeting hers. "What did you do Ron?" Hermione asked. His eyes snapped to hers and he sighed.

"Nothing, and that's the problem. I hear that Ginny and Harry have been giving you a bit of a hard time. I heard about that a while ago, and just let them. I'm sorry Hermione. I mean I'm not super happy that you are dating Malfoy, but from what I hear, he's a changed man, and he makes you happy. That's all I want for you, happiness." He shrugged and looked away again. "I've asked both Ginny and Harry to apologize and get past this…but you know Ginny. She's absolutely bull headed."

"Wow Ron." Hermione breathed. She hadn't been expecting such words. "That is really great of you. I of course want you to be happy too. Have you been seeing anyone?" She inquired. Ron grinned, and his cheeks pinked up a bit.

"As a matter of fact, I am seeing someone." He laughed a bit, but looked back at Hermione. "Do you remember Romilda Vane?" He asked. Hermione grinned and held back a laugh.

"Is that the girl who was obsessed with Harry, and tried to make him fall in love with her?" She asked.

"The very same." Ron laughed. "She's not obsessed with Harry anymore, she was working up at the dragon sanctuary in Romania, and we hit it off when I was there visiting Charlie. He's surrounded by fit, dragon wrestling women, and he hardly notices." Ron shook his head. Hermione smiled, Ron was an unexpected surprise, but she was glad he had come.

"I've missed you Ron." She smiled; he gave her a kind of sad look and nodded.

"I've missed you too Mione. I'm sorry that we let our relationship get the better of our friendship."

"Me too." Hermione whispered. "Listen I have so much work to do today and a probably disgruntled boyfriend to contend with when I get home, I'll owl you though, yeah?" Hermione stood from her desk, and approached Ron who stood up as well. She saw him to the door and gave him a brief hug. "I'm so glad you came to visit me. I promise I'll see you soon!" She whispered fiercely. She gave Ron a quick peck on the cheek and the retreated back into her office with a wave.

Once settled behind her desk she grabbed up a sheaf of parchment and penned a note to Draco.

**Dear Draco, I am so, so sorry for my absence this week, I know I promised I would be home last night. I don't know what to say… I'll make it up to you. Please tell me you aren't mad at me! **

She scribbled a signature at the bottom of the note, and sent to note off with a wave of her wand. She rubbed at her eyes and promised herself a cup of coffee if she could get through one page of runes. She set her mind to the task and got through the page before getting up. She went to the washroom first, and smoothed out her appearance before heading to the lobby to get a coffee. When she returned to her office there was note waiting for her on her desk.

_Hermione, don't worry; I know how busy you've been this week. No need to make anything up to me. I'll be waiting for you at your place tonight, if that's alright. Maybe this weekend we can take a trip somewhere. Anyway I'll see you later. _

Hermione grinned and pushed the note aside, focusing on her runes intently until it was time to go home. She sighed and pushed back from her desk, and slowly walked towards the lobby of the ministry to the apparition points. She was looking forward to a shower.

* * *

When she got into her flat she saw Draco sitting on the couch, he didn't look happy, there was something clutched in his hand that Hermione couldn't make out. "Draco?" She asked. His eyes snapped to hers and he held out what was in his hand. Hermione tentatively stepped forward and took the paper that was in his hand. It was a couple of photos. The first was Ron entering Hermione's office, and the second one was Ron leaving her office and Hermione hugging him, and then kissing his cheek. The photos were magical, so it was like watching a clip, over and over. Hermione looked at Draco and frowned. "What's this then?" She asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." He answered, standing. "I don't know where they came from, but right after I got your letter, I got these." Hermione scoffed.

"So what, you think I'm cheating on you with Ron?" She asked. "This is the first time I've seen him in ages. We just talked in my office." Draco appraised her.

"I don't know Hermione. The first thing you jump to is me thinking that you are cheating. That seems pretty guilty to me." He shrugged a look of disdain on his face.

"This is ridiculous. Don't tell me you weren't thinking it, I can tell from your face. Don't you trust me at all?"

"Well think about it from my point of view Hermione. I haven't seen you all week; you've been pulling all-nighters at work, which doesn't even make sense. The runes will still be there in the morning. And then I get these pictures. Ron just strolling into your office, without even knocking, what am I supposed to think?" Draco was pacing, and obviously angry.

"Draco, you know why I work like that. When I get on a roll with the runes I don't want stop, and sometimes I just fall asleep. You know my work is important to me. Merlin! What do you think of me?" Hurt flooded Hermione's eyes and she glared at Draco. "If you think I would do something like this…" Draco sighed and walked towards Hermione.

"Are you saying that you blame me for reacting this way? As I said earlier I haven't seen you this week, and this just so happens to be the week that Ron comes to visit you. And someone captures that moment. I'm just supposed to be absolutely fine with this? I could have just stayed away tonight, but I came here to see what you had to say. So don't just get angry at me, talk to me." Hermione backed further away from Draco.

"Well unfortunately I am angry with you now. And I have had a long week, with little sleep. I come home to find you angry at me over nothing. I haven't done anything wrong, and if you can't see that I suggest you leave now. I don't have the patience to fight with you right now. Go on, leave." Draco looked hurt, but nodded his head and backed away.

"If you don't want me here, then fine, I'll leave." Draco turned to leave. Hermione threw the pictures at his back and stomped off to her bathroom. She angrily tore off her clothes and got into the shower, which was what she had wanted to do when she got home. She viciously scrubbed the work week off of her body. The hot water relaxed her muscles and she stepped out of the shower feeling marginally better. She tossed on a pair of pajamas and headed to the kitchen. She was not really hungry, but had hardly eaten over the past couple of days. She unhappily ate a tasteless meal and then headed to her room for some much needed sleep. She could only hope that things would be better in the morning.

* * *

When Hermione awoke in the morning, it was to the strange sensation of an empty bed. She groaned and ran a hand over her face. She thought for a couple of minutes, and she concluded that Draco had really not acted that badly the night before. It hurt that he would think that of her, but she had been absent that week, and those pictures did look bad. She turned her head and grabbed up the notebook that she kept on her night table. She was about to put pen to paper when she realized she didn't know what she wanted to say. She sighed and rolled out of bed, she immediately went to the kitchen and fixed herself some coffee, all the while wondering what to do about Draco.

A knock at her door pulled her out of her thoughts; she walked to the door and opened it. Eliza was on the other side with a box in her hand. "Hope you're up for some company. I was in the area, getting some croissants, thought you might like to share them with me?" She smiled and Hermione nodded.

"Come on in Eliza, this is actually perfect timing." She led Eliza into the kitchen and poured her a coffee, they set into the croissants and Eliza leveled a stare at her.

"I notice we are one blonde short around here. Where's Draco?" She asked. Hermione sighed and made a face.

"We had a fight last night. I'm not sure what to do." She confessed. Eliza frowned, but didn't pry. "This week I was really busy at work. I was given an extraordinarily hard set of runes, and I was working on the translation, probably too hard. So I flaked out on Draco all week. And then yesterday Ron came to visit me. We just had a chat, and I told him I would owl him, and we could do something later, he was leaving and I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Someone must've been lurking, because they took pictures of that and sent them to Draco. It didn't mean anything; Ron and I are just friends. Draco was waiting for me when I got home with those pictures." Hermione sighed.

"He actually accused you of cheating on him?" Eliza asked.

"Yes." Eliza looked angry.

"Git." She muttered. Hermione nodded.

"I mean neither of us really did anything wrong, we just need to talk it out. I just don't know what to say." Hermione sighed again and buried her face in her hands.

"If you want my advice, I would just give it some time. A little bit of time for you to both cool off. There is a dinner at the burrow tonight, and I was actually dropping by to invite you. So just hang out with me today, and come to dinner, and just take some time to think." Eliza reached out and tilted Hermione's head up and smiled at her. "Come on now Hermione." Hermione gave a small smile and nodded.

"Okay Eliza, that actually sounds great. Just let me get ready." With that Hermione got ready for what she was sure was going to be the longest days of her life.

* * *

**AN: It's been quite a wait on this chapter! I apologize. Writers block had me unable to think where this story was going. I also got no feedback on the last chapter. :( So please, please leave me a review and let me know what you think! Sorry again for the wait! Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! :)  
**


	22. Answer

Answer

**Draco, we need to talk please write me back.**

**Draco, this is ridiculous. Answer me. **

**This is the last time I'm writing. If you can't get over yourself, and just talk to me, then I give up. **

Hermione sighed and flopped back on her bed, frustrated beyond belief. It had been four days, and three messages. Draco was giving her the silent treatment. She was not going to message him again. If he was interested in reconciling he could certainly message her back. She was formulating an angry don't bother message when the notebook lit up.

_I'm sorry I was out of town on some urgent business, and I forgot that you would probably use this as a means of contacting me. I feel kind of stupid about the while fight. But I agree that we do need to talk. Can I stop by?_

**Yes, of course. I'm home. **

Hermione sighed and sat up. Slipping her feet into some slippers and padding out of her room. She waved her wand to straighten the place up and went to make herself a cup of tea. Just as the kettle started boiling there was a knock at the door. Hermione swiftly walked to the door and opened it. Draco was standing on the other side of the door. Dark circles under his eyes indicated a couple of bad nights of sleeping. "Come on in." Hermione stepped back from the door and gestured Draco inside. "Do you want some tea; I'm just about to put a pot on."

"Sure, that sounds good." Draco nodded. He flopped onto the couch and ran a hand over his face. Hermione raised an eyebrow but went to the kitchen and set the tea to brewing.

"Is something the matter?" She asked walking back into the living room where both of Draco's hands were over his face.

"Bad week." Draco answered shortly. "But I am hoping to set this straight, that'll make things easier." Draco sighed and shot a bleary look at Hermione, who was sitting on the chair adjacent to Draco. "I'm sorry, about the other night. You're right I should've trusted you." Hermione shrugged.

"I shouldn't have gotten so defensive. I should have just explained things to you." Hermione sighed. "Those pictures did look pretty bad; if I had seen similar ones of you like that I would've jumped to some conclusions too. I'm sorry too." Draco sighed, and stood up pulling Hermione to her feet.

"From now on, if we get into a misunderstanding, I will be less stubborn, and I will listen to what you have to say.

"And I won't get angry and defensive. At least I'll try not to." She conceded with a shrug. Draco grinned.

"Good enough for me." Draco brought a hand up to Hermione's face and brought his lips to hers.

"Mmm I don't ever want to fight again." Hermione sighed drawing back from Draco slightly. She slung her arms around him and buried her face into his chest. "These have been the longest days of my life."

"Mine too. I've been such an idiot. Rest assured that I am tracking down the person who took these photos and sent them to me." Hermione grinned.

"Don't do anything too awful when you find out who it is." Draco laughed and nuzzled his face into Hermione's neck.

"I can't promise that. For now though, I am much more interested in you than the person behind those photos." Hermione grinned and stretched onto her toes pulling Draco into a kiss, her hands threading into his hair, her body pushing flush against his. Draco lifted Hermione and wrapped her legs around his waist, his hands running up her back. He took a couple steps to the couch and set Hermione on it, climbing on top of her.

* * *

"The tea is going to be over-steeped." Hermione noted sleepily from Draco's arms. He laughed a rumble against her back.

"I'm sorry to have caused you to waste tea." Hermione shrugged and turned to face Draco.

"It's just tea." Hermione nuzzled her face into his neck and closed her eyes, exhausted.

"Come on love, let's get to bed." Draco sat up bringing Hermione with him. She made a noise of complaint and Draco smiled to himself. He stood up and grasped Hermione's hands, bringing his face level with hers. His lips briefly skimmed hers and he made to pull away, as anticipated Hermione leant forward, a snarl coming from her mouth. Stifling a laugh Draco kept moving back until Hermione was standing. He picked her up and headed towards the bedroom, laying Hermione in bed, and tucking her in.

"You're not staying?" She asked. Draco grinned and sat on the bed.

"I have something big planned for tomorrow; you'll need your rest."

"Two things, one is that I work tomorrow, and two I sleep better with you here. So I think you should probably just stay." She grasped Draco's hand stared into his eyes.

"Two things, one is that you don't work tomorrow, I took care of it, and two…" He leant in and kissed Hermione. "You wouldn't be getting much sleep if I stayed here." He laughed. "And I have some last minute preparations to do." Hermione looked flabbergasted.

"You cancelled my work day, without even asking me? Do you want me to be angry with you again?"

"Don't be daft Hermione. Of course I don't want you angry. What I have planned is…well it's worth it. If you disagree by tomorrow night, then by all means, get angry at me. It's not something I did lightly; I know how you feel about your job. Just trust me, yeah?" Hermione sighed and nodded.

"Yeah." Draco grinned and made to leave, but Hermione grabbed onto his arm and pulled him towards her. She slowly ran a hand over his face, her hand coming to rest on his neck, her other hand snaked into his hair; all the while she was keeping smouldering eye contact with him. She finally brought her lips towards his and kissed him deeply. Once she felt that he had lost himself in the kiss, she started lying back down, bringing Draco with her. Just when she thought she had won, and Draco would be staying the night, he laughed. He ran his hands silkily over Hermione's rib cage and then stilled them, pushing back.

"Nice try Hermione. I'll see you tomorrow! Make sure that you get some sleep." And with that Draco strode from the bedroom, leaving an unsatisfied Hermione sulking in the dark.

* * *

**AN: So this is not the longest chapter ever, but I think it's better than combining it with the next chapter. The last chapter will be the last one of this story. I don't know how you guys feel about the way the story is going, because no one is leaving me any reviews :( Thanks for reading, and hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. :) **


	23. Ho Hey

Ho Hey

Hermione awoke to a knocking at her door and groaned. She had fallen right to sleep after Draco had left the night before, but her week of hard work and fights with Draco had drained her, and she just wanted to sleep. She rolled over in the hopes that whoever was at the door would go away and leave her in peace. The knocking stopped and Hermione smiled. The knocking resumed, louder, and Hermione sighed. She rolled out of bed with regret and went to answer the door. George was on the other side of the door, smirking at Hermione.

"Good morning sleeping beauty!" He beamed. He held out a cup of coffee to Hermione and she gratefully took it.

"What are you doing here?" She scowled, before taking her first sip of coffee. She almost instantly felt more hospitable.

"I'm your wake up call, your precious ferret asked me nicely to come and wake you up today." Hermione glared.

"Don't call him a ferret. You've waken me up, congratulations. You can go now." She grumbled.

"Not very happy this morning, are we?" George asked in a mocking tone. "I know you are usually a morning person, so come on Granger, chipper up!"

"I don't think I would be this annoyed if Draco had sent somebody sane to wake me up." Hermione glared. She chugged back some of the coffee, sighing and trying to be nicer to George.

"Now, now Hermione, don't shoot the messenger." George drew a not out of his pocket and handed it to her. "This is the final part of my deal, making sure that you get this note, and read it. I threw in the coffee of my own volition, cause I'm that nice." He grinned. Hermione finally cracked a smile.

"Thanks Georgie." Hermione took the note and sat down on the couch. George walked up behind her, and leant over kissing the top of her head.

"I'll talk to you later Mione. Have a great day!" He cheerily called walking toward the door.

"You too." Hermione called. The door shut behind George, and she focused her attention on the note George had given her. Her name was written on the front of the carefully folded note in Draco's handwriting. She took another sip of coffee and then opened the note curiously.

_Good morning love, _

_I hope you slept well. I'm sending you on a bit of a tour today. Almost like a scavenger hunt. I know how you like a challenge, so I've set one up for you today. Your challenge is to trust me, and complete the tasks listed off in notes that I've left for you in various locations. The first place I am sending you is to Hastings, they've graciously allowed me to set up breakfast for you there. Don't worry about getting dressed up, although you probably won't want to go in your pajamas. _

Hermione laughed and got to her feet, striding to her closet and quickly shedding her pajamas and pulling on jeans and a t-shirt. She went to the bathroom brushing her teeth and pulling her hair into a hasty bun, before leaving her apartment and heading off for Hastings.

* * *

When she arrived at the restaurant the doors opened for her, and the same waitress who led her to Draco the night she met him, led her to the same room. Inside Eliza was sitting at the intimate table for two, sipping a mimosa. She grinned and got her feet when Hermione entered the room.

"Eliza, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked, sitting across from the blonde.

"Well that doesn't make me feel great. You should be like Eliza hey! I didn't expect to see you here!"

"Let's pretend I said that, and then asked pleasantly, what are you doing here?" Hermione grinned. Eliza smiled and shook her head.

"Well Draco sent me a note asking me to please come here for a gourmet breakfast with you. I have absolutely no idea what for." Hermione could tell she was lying, but ignored that. Obviously Draco had made everyone promise that they wouldn't tell Hermione what he was up to, so she decided to just roll with it.

"Alright, well, I suppose you and I should just have a great breakfast." And have a great breakfast they did, the food was sublime, and Hermione was two mimosas deep by the end of it. She thought that Eliza would just hand her a note at the end of breakfast and send her off to the next location, but instead Eliza stood and gestured Hermione to follow her. "Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"Twilfitt and Tattings babe!" Eliza laughed. "I must find you the perfect dress." Hermione bit her tongue, trying not to ask perfect for what, knowing she would get an airy, fake answer.

"Right." Was her response instead; trusting Draco and just going along with the plan was harder than she anticipated. She gamely followed Eliza to the fancy clothing store and tried on several outfits before finding one Eliza deemed 'perfect.' It was a teal mullet dress, made of a sheer material over a teal slip dress. Of course Eliza wasn't happy until she had paired it with gold earrings and a necklace, and some gold coloured flats. When they got up to the till Hermione was ready to pay for the exorbitant outfit, but Eliza look at the cashier and held out a hand to stop Hermione. She fished a note out of her purse and handed it to the clerk, who nodded and handed the nicely wrapped and bagged outfit.

"Have a wonderful day miss." The clerk grinned. Hermione eyed her suspiciously, but thanked her and left the shop. Eliza turned to her, a huge smile on her face.

"We have to go shopping again soon! That was really fun Hermione." She grinned and started digging around in her bag, producing another note. She handed it to Hermione, and then squeezed her into a hug. "Owl me later, whenever you get a chance, okay?" Hermione agreed and watched as Eliza happily walked off down the road, in the direction on the joke shop. Hermione meandered along until she came upon a bench and sat. She held the second note addressed to her in the same handwriting, and after a moment, opened it.

_Hermione, _

_I know this is probably driving you crazy, just going along with my plan, with no one telling you anything about it, but I promise it'll pay off. Things should be moving along on schedule, make sure that you have the outfit that Eliza helped you find. This letter is a portkey to the next location, and it will activate when you finish reading this note. Please, at least try not to be annoyed with me, I know you will be a little frustrated. But know that I am doing all of this out of love. Because I love you, and I know you love me, so just love, don't hate._

Hermione chuckled a bit, some of her annoyance at Draco ebbing. She felt herself being whirled away the instant she finished reading the note, and when next she opened her eyes, she was in Spain. She looked up at the grand house that Draco owned there and grinned. She loved the Spanish Villa. A servant, who looked like a butler, came out to greet Hermione.

"Miss Granger, I hope your day has been going well. Master Malfoy has instructed me to lead you to the spa."

"Thank you, my day has been quite nice so far. I was hoping you might say that." Hermione grinned. "What's your name please?"

"My name is Carlyle miss. Please follow me."

"Thank you Carlyle." Hermione followed Carlyle into the house and followed him towards the spa, where Liz and Lucy, the two attendants from before stood waiting for her.

"Here we are miss, the spa, master wishes for you to relax, and leaves you in the capable hands of Liz and Lucy." He bowed slightly and waited for Hermione to pass him.

"Thank you again Carlyle." He straightened and inclined his head slightly.

"You're most welcome miss." He flashed her a small smile before walking off the way he came.

"Liz! Lucy! How are you both?" Hermione asked. The two ladies grinned and took Hermione's hands.

"Quite well Hermione." Liz answered.

"Happy to see you again." Lucy smiled. The two women pulled Hermione into the spa and set to work. She received a massage, a mud bath, a manicure, and a pedicure. Finally, feeling much refreshed and comfortable in a plush bathrobe Liz sat her in a styling chair. Liz plucked at her eyebrows, while Lucy open the bag containing Hermione's new outfit. Both of the women inspected it happily and then turned back to Hermione. She sat patiently while they did her hair and make-up, finally deeming her ready after about forty five minutes. They ushered her into a change room and instructed her to put on the carefully selected ensemble. She did and emerged five minutes later fully dressed.

"You look stunning." Liz breathed with a huge grin on her face. Her twin nodded a matching smile on her face. Hermione decided to try one last time to find out what was going on.

"I don't suppose either of you want to tell me what all this is for?" She asked.

"We promised Mister Malfoy that we would not tell." Lucy smiled. Hermione sighed and nodded.

"I figured you would say that." Liz reached into a pocket on her smock and handed Hermione another note. This one had 'my love' written on it this time. Hermione smiled in spite of herself and opened the letter.

_Okay Hermione, this is it. I don't want to ruin all the good work that the twins have just done on you, so you will side long apparate with Liz to your next and final stop on this tour. I'm sure you've figured out that I'll be waiting there for you, and knowing you, you'll know where it is too. I'm eagerly awaiting you. _

Hermione couldn't exactly pinpoint why, but she was feeling some butterflies in her stomach at that moment. Liz stepped forward and took her hand.

"Are you ready Miss Hermione?" She asked. Hermione sighed and nodded. She was fairly certain she knew where they would end up, but closed her eyes as Liz span on the spot, popping them away.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, she saw that her guess was indeed right. She was at the Swiss house, where Draco had taken her on their third date. It was glowing beautifully in the summer sunset. Liz turned Hermione to face her.

"You still look perfect." She grinned. "I hope to see you again soon Hermione." She grinned.

"I hope so too Liz. Thank you, and please thank Lucy for me too!" She smiled, and Liz surprised her by pulling her into a gentle hug. Hermione pulled away still smiling and watched as Liz popped off again. She turned toward the house and saw the unicorn carriage waiting for her. She walked over and patted both of the unicorns before getting into the carriage. They set off at once, taking Hermione to the outcropping of trees when she and Draco had shared their first kiss.

The carriage stopped at the edge of the trees, and Hermione gingerly stepped out of the carriage. She followed a well-lit path through the trees, and emerged into the clearing. The grass had erupted with wildflowers since Hermione's last visit, and there were three times the amount of lanterns hanging from the trees as before. Draco was standing in the middle of the clearing, looking out towards the water, his hands behind his back, wearing a sharp black suit with a teal dress shirt. He turned to Hermione with a smile when he heard her approaching.

"Hermione." He greeted.

"Draco." She replied. They both grinned and Draco held a hand out to her. She took it and Draco pulled her to him, music magically starting up as he started swaying with her.

"How has your day been?" He asked smiling down at her.

"My day has been pretty excellent. I was a little frustrated at first, but all in all a good day. How about you, what have you been up to today?"

"Well I've been quite busy actually. I won't bore you with the details, but I will tell you that my day included a trip into the muggle world." Hermione's eyebrows shot up.

"Oh really, what business did you have there?" Draco stopped dancing and stood a little back from Hermione, still holding onto her hands.

"I went to go see your parents." He kept eye contact, and reached up to Hermione's face with one hand. "And I asked them, if I could please have permission to ask you to marry me." He smiled. "They were delighted to meet me, and assured me that everything they had heard about me from you was excellent. They agreed that I could ask you…so." He took a deep breath and knelt down on one knee. "Hermione Jean Granger, I was living a lonely life before you. I had given up on people seeing me differently. But you did, and you've been standing next to me, despite our rocky past. I belong with you, and you belong with me. So please, say you'll stay with me for the rest of our lives, and marry me?" Hermione's head was spinning. She hadn't expected Draco to propose today. She dropped to her knees in front of him, and stared at him levelly.

"Draco…I was miserable before you. I was looking for a change in my life, and you certainly provided it. You've made my life so much better. I never want to be without you. Of course I will marry you." She grinned, and Draco beamed back. He pulled out a ring box, and slid a gorgeous ring onto Hermione's finger. She looked down at it briefly and smiled. When she looked up her eyes were shining with tears. "You have just made me the happiest person." Draco brought both of his hands to her face and wiped at the two tears that had escaped her eyes with his thumbs.

"I know exactly how you feel love." With that, he leant in and captured Hermione is the sweetest kiss, knowing that now their lives would truly begin, together.

* * *

**AN: Here we are the end of another story. :) I've loved writing this story, it got me through some hard times, and it's easily my most popular story. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited, and followed this story. It means so so much to me! I had to bring back George and Eliza for this last chapter because I absolutely love them, and I am thinking about a spin off story for them. Also based on the response to this ending, and it I come up with some inspiration, I miiiight do a sequel to this story. As the title for this chapter indicates, I used some lyrics from Ho Hey by the Lumineers in this chapter. It might have been kinda cheesy, but I love cheese. Haha. Anyway guys please, please let me know what you thought. Thank you so much for reading this fic! ~WS **


End file.
